I'll Always Be Here
by gracelesscas
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have known each other since they were kids. What are the challenges they have to face?
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, scooting his five year old body closer to his friend.  
"Yeah?" Blaine replied, never taking his eyes off the TV screen.  
"Can we play something else? I don't like this game," Kurt admitted.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know," Kurt said, even though he had a few ideas.  
"Well, you can always tell me."  
"I guess.. well, you wouldn't be interested in playing tea party. Only my mommy plays that with me."  
Blaine's eyes brightened up, he could have his mommy make those little sandwiches and instead of tea they could use lemonade, because they're too little to have tea. "I-Kurty, I love that idea. I'll go ask my mommy if she can make those triangle sandwiches!" Blaine hops up, and grabs Kurt's chubby little hand.  
"Thank you. This is going to be so much fun, Blainey," Kurt says, letting Blaine lead him downstairs.  
"Mommy, will you make Kurt and I those triangle sandwiches, we want to have a tea party! But instead of tea, lemonade is fine." Blaine hugs onto his mother's leg, looking up at her with those gigantic, puppy dog eyes.  
Mrs. Anderson ruffles her sons hair, "Of course! You know, when I was little, my mommy and I would always have tea parties. Hi Kurt! How are you, my sweet boy?" Mrs. Anderson walks over to Kurt, giving him a quick hug before fishing out the stuff to make sandwiches and lemonade.  
"Oh, I'm fine ." Kurt always thought it was more polite to call her that, other than her real name, Maria.  
"That's nice deary. Now, Blaine, why don't you and Kurt go outside and set up the old tea set I have."  
"Okay mommy, we'll be extra careful!"  
Kurt followed Blaine into his playroom, wearing a big smile on his face. "Here, let me get that for you," Kurt offers, noticing Blaine having trouble getting the box off of the shelf.  
"Thanks, Kurt. This is a great idea for a playdate. But, what exactly do you do during a tea party?" Blaine wonders, as they step outside, boxes in hand.  
"Well, you just sip tea, and sometimes me and my mommy even pretend we're different people, like princesses, I like to be Ariel, you know, from The Little Mermaid," Kurt explained setting out the blanket for them to sit on.  
"Oh yeah, I like her. She's my favorite princess," Blaine sets the teacups carefully on the outstretched blanket.  
"Then, you can be her. I'll be Cinderella." Kurt offers, "We could talk about how evil your dad is, and how mean my stepmother is!"  
Blaine sits on the ground, patting the spot next to him for Kurt. "That sounds so COOL!"  
Kurt sits next to Blaine, almost toppling over onto him. "'Oops, sorry!"

Inside the house, Burt and Maria were talking.  
"Maria, something happened-I need to take Kurt home with me. I'm sorry to interrupt their playdate, and you know I wouldn't do this unless it was an emergency-" He's cut off by Maria.  
"It's fine! If you need Kurt at home, take Kurt home. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"  
"Elizabeth, she's, somethings wrong. Her body has an infection or something," Burt says, trying not to think of what that could mean.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll pray she gets well soon. The boys are in the back having a tea party," Maria explained, opening the door for Burt.  
"Thanks, Maria. I'll let you know how Elizabeth is doing when we find out more information. Hopefully Kurt and Blaine can have another playdate soon." Burt didn't like how he had to use the word 'hopefully.' He couldn't imagine what would happen if for some awful reason, Kurt couldn't see Blaine for a while. "Kurt?" He called to his son, who was laughing as he took a sip of lemonade with Blaine. He didn't want to ruin his son's happiness, especially after all the teasing he gets at school.  
"Aw, it's time to go already? But, we were just getting to the fun part!" Kurt pouts, attempting to put on a pouty face. "Pleeeaaaasseeeee, can I stay longer?" He begs.  
"Yeah, please, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine chimes in, clutching onto Kurt's small arm.  
"Sorry boys, but Kurt needs to come home now. You can see each other tomorrow, hopefully."  
"But, daaaddd," Kurt whines.  
"Kurt. You need to come home now."  
Kurt could tell his dad was serious. Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what it was. "Bye, Blaine. I'll miss you. See you soon," Kurt pulled Blaine in for a half hug.  
"Bye, Kurty." Blaine said, watching Kurt leave with sad eyes.  
"Dad, why did we have to leave so soon?" Kurt asks, holding his father's hand as they walk to his house down the house.  
"Sorry, Kurt. I wish I could've let you stay, but I need you to come home for now. Me and Mommy have to tell you something." Burt tried to put it as normal as possible, as they stepped back inside Kurt's house, where his mommy was currently curled up on the couch.  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, running to his mom's side.  
Kurt's mom got up, and wrapped her arms around his tiny form. _He's just still so young. So tiny. I-I can't do this. I, I need to fight this. He needs me. _  
"Burt, can you.. I need to tell Kurt alone, I think." Elizabeth asks her husband gently, still holding onto Kurt's little form.  
"Of course," Burt said, stepping out of the room.  
Elizabeth Hummel took a deep breath, looking her son in the same oceany blue eyes that she had. "Kurt, I need you to listen very carefully to me."  
Kurt could tell this was a time to be as his parents called it, "serious." There was to be no laughing, or joking around. "Okay, Mommy. What's wrong?" He asked.  
She looked in his tiny eyes that were full of worry. "Kurt, today, I went to the doctors, and they found out that I have something called 'cancer,'" she explained, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
Kurt had heard some kids talking about it at school sometimes. He had always heard it associated with words like "sickness" and sometimes even "death." Kurt started to cry, "But Mommy, I don't want you to die.  
Elizabeth clutches onto Kurt even tighter, afraid that she may break his little bones, "Sweetie, I'm here now. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. Don't EVER give up hope. It can go away if I go through the treatment and everything works out well."

Kurt tries to wrap his chubby little arms around his mommy. "I, I'm happy that daddy brought me here. I miss Blainey but, you need me more."

Elizabeth picks Kurt up, and goes into his bedroom. It was adorned with pictures of his favorite princesses, and on his bedside drawer, there was a cute picture of Kurt and Blaine hugging, and another of his family. "Mommy, what if I grow up and start to love Blaine?"

Elizabeth looks at her son, "Don't you love him now? You're always over at his house, or he's always over here."  
Kurt tries his best to roll his eyes, "I mean like how you and daddy love each other. What if I love Blaine in that way? Kids at school think that only a mommy and a daddy are supposed to love each other. But, is it possible for a daddy and daddy or a mommy and a mommy to love each other, too? "  
Elizabeth looks at the picture of them hugging, and her eyes are filled with joy at her sons words. "Then daddy and I will accept you just as much. Two boys can be in a relationship too, it's just less common. Blaine is already a part of this family in my mind. If you really start to love Blaine, you should follow your heart Kurt."  
Kurt looks at his mom, "I like going over to Blaine's house. I like it when we sleep in the same bed together. I feel safe when we do. Just like I feel safe when I sleep with you or with Daddy."  
"I know, sweetie. Do you want to read The Little Mermaid?" Elizabeth asks, pulling out Kurt's story books.  
"Um, can we read Cinderella today?"  
"Sure. You always want to read the Little Mermaid, though."  
"I know. But today, before daddy came and picked me up, me and Blainey were having a tea party. And I was Cinderella. So, I wanna read that story today. And we can pretend that Blaine is here with us," Kurt suggests, looking up at his mother, will eyes full of love.  
"You really miss Blaine, don't you? I'm sorry honey, I bet Blaine misses you too Kurt."  
Elizabeth starts to read to Kurt, until he slowly drifts into sleep.

The next day, Blaine was over at Kurt's house.

"Kurty.. why'd you have to go?" Blaine asks as they lie down for their nap.

"Something's wrong with my mommy.. I really want to tell you." Kurt snuggles under the sheets, and turns to look at Blaine.

"I won't tell anyone Kurt. Ever. Here, I'll even pinky promise on it." Blaine pinky promises Kurt, the ultimate sign of a promise to two five year olds.

"Well, I guess it's okay if I tell you. I mean, my mommy told me not to tell anyone, but I guess it's okay, since you're my best friend, right?" Kurt continues as Blaine nods. "Okay, well you know how there is something called cancer? I think Ms. Michele may have told us a little about it once."

"The sickness?" Blaine asks, starting to worry. He didn't want Kurt's mommy to be sick. She was like a second mommy to him.

Kurt nodded, starting to cry a little. Blaine doesn't know much about helping people when they were sad. When he was sad, his mommy or daddy would always help him. Kurt's mommy and daddy weren't here to hug him right now when he's sad, so Blaine did the only thing he knew how to do. He moved closer to Kurt, wrapping his chubby arms around Kurt's small, shaking body. "It'll be okay, Kurty. I'm sure your mommy will be okay."

"Me too. I know the doctors will be able to save her. I mean, they're like magical or something," Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

Neither of them had any idea just how wrong they were.

"I love you Blainey." Kurt murmurs into his shoulder.

"I love you too Kurty." Blaine rubs his back gently, waiting for Kurt to fall asleep.

Elizabeth walks into Kurt room, to wake him and Blaine up from their nap. When she walked in, she saw that Kurt's face had tear stains on it, and he had his arms wrapped around Blaine's middle. Elizabeth gave a small smile, and her heart warmed at the sight of them. _I'll give them a little longer._ She thinks, walking out the door.

She woke Kurt and Blaine up from their nap a half an hour later, for a snack and playtime.

"Mommy, when's daddy going to be home?" Kurt asks, curious as to why his father wasn't home yet, because he was always home by 5 o'clock.

"He's just running a little bit late today, sweetie. Blaine is your family still coming down for

dinner?" She asks Blaine, who was currently sitting next to Kurt on the floor.

Blaine looks up from the pile of dolls on the floor, "Yeah, they should be coming down soon Mrs. Hummel."

"Okay Blaine. Kurt, why don't you put on some nicer clothes, Blaine could you help him pick some out?" Elizabeth asks, turning back to the 5:30 news.

"C'mon Blaine, lets go!" Kurt wobbles as he gets up, and runs up to his room.

Blaine and Kurt had his clothes strewn across the room, and they were trying to decide between a white, long sleeve dress shirt or a cozy, blue, long sleeve shirt. They had his pants picked out, these awesome skinny jeans Kurt's mommy bought him this year.

"Can you turn away Blaine?" Kurt waits till Blaine turns away to change, he was always shy. While Blaine on the other side, wasn't.

"It's not like you're going to be naked or anything, but fine." Blaine turns around to face the corner, tracing the little bumps on the wall.

"I don't see how you can be so happy naked. It's, it's weird Blaine." Kurt tells him as he pulls up his jeans.

"It feels normal, I dunno why though." Blaine tells him, pulling on his shirt nervously.

"Oh. I don't like it when people see me without clothes on, it's weird. Except for when my mommy gives me baths. Remember when we used to take baths together Blainey?" Kurt asks him, when he's finally dressed. "Oh, you can turn around now."

Blaine turns around, "Oh yeah. That was like, a year ago. It's hard to forget."

Kurt tries to make a face that says, _oh yeah, I remember how we used to play with duckies in the bath. _ "Yeah, that was fun."

"You wanna know what else was fun?" Blaine asks, his little face brightening. "The tea party we had yesterday. I know that most boys like us don't really play tea parties and pretend to be princesses, but it was fun."

"Tea parties are my favorite thing to do. It was even more fun with you, Blainey. I don't really like all of the other stuff that boys like us are supposed to like," Kurt scrunches his eyebrows. "My daddy tried to get me to watch football, but I don't really like it. It's weird."

"I like the outfits they wear," Blaine pointed out. "Their tights remind me of fairies."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I guess they do. Come on, Blainey. Your mommy and daddy should be here soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine, are you staying the night here?" Maria asks, touching her sons arm gently when they were done eating.  
"Maria- you know how I feel about Blaine staying here." Mr. Anderson says, grabbing his sons arm, and forcefully making him stand.  
"It's Blaine's choice, Harold." Maria tells her husband, pulling his arm off of Blaine, who looked absolutely terrified of him.  
"Really, Harold, it's fine. Blaine, do you want to stay here?" Elizabeth asks, kneeling down by Blaine's chair.  
"Can I mommy?" Blaine timidly asks, his eyes glistening with hope.  
Kurt sat in his chair, scared of what Blaine's daddy might do to Blaine, since he was always so angry.  
"Yes, Blaine. You may. C'mon Harold, let's go. Blaine's bag is in the hall, Liz." Maria grabs Harold's arm, and pulls him out the door.  
"Blaine, honey, are you okay? Do you need ice for your arm or anything? I don't know why your father acts like that at all." Elizabeth presses an ice pack to his arm.  
"I'm fine Mom-Mrs. Hummel." Blaine stammers, moving his arm from under the ice pack.  
Elizabeth looks at Blaine, and just hugs him, her second son. "You'll always have a home here." Kurt walks over to his mommy and Blaine. "Kurt, why don't you and Blaine go watch a movie in your room or something."  
Blaine's face lights up. "C'mon Kurrrttt, let's go watch The Little Mermaid." Blaine races Kurt up to his room, and they settle onto Kurt's bed.  
Kurt goes to put in the Little Mermiad, or well, rewind it. "Blaine, I love you. My mommy said it was fine for boys to love boys so, I love you."  
Blaine puts his arms around Kurt, in an awkward side-ways hug, and says, "I love you too Kurty. I'm not sure why my daddy doesn't like me spending the night, it's so much fun falling asleep with you."  
"I don't know either, is your arm okay Blainey? It looked like it hurt." Kurt falls back onto his headboard, which was supporting Kurt and Blaine's bodies. "Why does your daddy hurt you?"  
Blaine fiddles with Kurt's hand. "He doesn't like you, or what you like. He thinks it's, well, he uses the word faggy to describe you.."  
Kurt frowned. Kids at school had called him that before. "I don't know what that means."  
Blaine frowned as well. "I don't know, Kurty. I don't like it though."  
"I don't like that he hurts you, Blainey. I don't like seeing you sad."

"I don't want him hanging out with that fucking fag," Harold Anderson spat, slamming the newspaper down on the counter.  
"Harold, they're five," Maria said sternly, trying to stay as far away from her husband as possible.  
"I don't care. I don't want that Hummel kid's faggy germs to rub off on him."  
"Sexualitys aren't contagious. Kurt's a great kid. You don't even know he's gay," Maria said, trying to keep a level head.  
"He has fucking tea parties. If that doesn't scream gay, nothing does," Harold was in rage.  
"And what if he is gay? What exactly is wrong with that?"  
"Because then he'll make my son become a queer. No son of mine is going to be a fucking fag," he spat, spit flying out of his mouth. He looked ready to punch a wall.  
"Harold, you're hurting him. You need to stop. Now. Our son will do what he wants. Kurt makes him happy."  
"I don't give a fuck. He's my son. He has my name. Anything he does reflects off me. And if physical punishment is the only way to handle it, then so be it," Blaine's dad slammed the door leading to their room. He opened the door just a bit, "If I have to knock the gay out of him, then so be it," he slammed the door once again, a little more forcefully this time.  
Just then, Cooper Anderson, Blaine's 15 year old brother came stumbling down the stairs, looking like he hadn't slept in ages. "What's dad's deal?" He asked, grabbing a Coca Cola from the fridge.  
Maria tried to not let Cooper see her tears. "He..he's just angry because he doesn't like Kurt."  
"Why not? Kurt's a cool kid. Blaine and him are like really close," Cooper opened the soda in a fiiiiiiz.  
"That's what your father is worried about."  
Cooper sighed. "Sometimes dad makes no sense. Well, I got to go, I have a big test on Monday. Bye, mom," Cooper ran back upstairs.  
Maria crumbles down, her back resting against the counter. _Nothing's going right. _

"Blainey, if your daddy ever, EVER hurts you again, just come over here. My mommy won't care, she only wants you to be safe. You gotta promise me." Kurt tells Blaine the next morning when they wake up. Blaine has a few small, finger shaped bruises on his arm.  
"I promise Kurty. I'm hungry." Blaine rubs his tummy, as it makes a grumbly noise.  
Kurt's mom walks in, with a small tray of food for the three of them. "I thought that maybe you two would like to eat up here."  
"Thanks mommy." Kurt tells his mom, giving her a hug.  
"Your welcome sweetie, Blaine, is your arm okay?" She lightly hugs Blaine as well, making sure not to hit his arm.  
"I'm fine Mrs. Hummel. I don't know why my daddy acts that way.. he thinks Kurt is 'faggy' or somethin'." Elizabeth makes a face of shock, her son did NOT deserve to be called that. Poor Blaine didn't need to hear that come out of his fathers mouth, no.  
"Blaine, don't, don't listen to your father. He is a mean person, a VERY mean person. If he ever, ever hurts you again, you must come right over here. Okay?"  
"Okay Mrs. Hummel. I'm sorry for saying that.. but, what does it mean? Kids at school always call Kurt that.."  
Elizabeth sees that Kurt is just awkwardly sitting on his bed, eating a bowl of fruit. "Kurt, can you, Kurt, come over here."  
"Okay, mommy," Kurt moved so he was sitting next to Blaine and Elizabeth on the floor.  
"Well, you boys are a little young to understand this, but, Kurt, you know how we talked the other day about how some boys love boys and some girls love girls? The same way a boy and a girl can love each other?" Kurt nodded his little head. "Well, some people, for whatever reason, think that it's not right for a boy and a boy or a girl and a girl to love each other," she explained.  
"But mommy, I don't get it. Why does it matter?" Kurt asks. He didn't see anything wrong with having two daddies or two mommies, the same way he had a daddy and a mommy.  
"Yeah, what's the difference?" Blaine chimed in. "And girls have cooties," Blaine stuck out his tounge, and Kurt laughed.  
"That's the thing. There is no difference. But some people think that it's not right, and they use words like Blaine's dad uses to describe people like that," Elizabeth tried to explain it as simply as possible.  
"My daddy says that it's not right for two boys or two girls to like each other. He says that they're sick," Blaine said, putting on a pouty face.  
"They're not, Blaine. You two could grow up and marry a man or a woman, it's up to you. There's nothing wrong with either choice."  
"I guess I get it. Same way that I like tea parties and Blaine likes sports? They're just two different things, but there's nothing wrong with either one?" Kurt asks, trying to wrap his little five year old mind around it.  
"That's one way to think of it. And, Blaine, I want you to tell your mommy and me if your daddy says anything like that or hurts you again," she turned to Kurt. "And honey, I want you to tell me if anyone at school calls you any names like that."  
"Okay," they both said.  
"Now come on," Elizabeth said, standing up. "Let's go to the park."  
Kurt and Blaine jumped up in excitement, "Yaaayyy!" they cheered.

"So, you're just going to let him hang out with that fag?" Harold asks Maria the next day over breakfast, Cooper in the room.

"HAROLD. Stop! I will, I like Kurt, he's the sweetest kid I've ever met next to our sons."

Maria tells him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dad, Kurt is just a kid. Calm down, please. Chill. If Blaine turns out gay, along with Kurt, so be it. They'll make an amazing couple." Cooper says, before being slapped by his dad.

"I won't have that talk in my house Cooper, I won't stand for it." Harold leaves the room,

leaving Cooper and Maria alone.

"Coop, I'm sorry about dad. Here, let me get you an ice pack-"

"I'm fine mom, I'm just scared about what will happen to Blaine. I care about him, y'know? And Kurt, they're just so sweet to each other." Cooper stands up to leave, "I have a study date with a few friends, I'll be back by dinner time."

After Kurt and Blaine went to the park, Blaine had to go home. Elizabeth dropped him off at his house, going inside to talk to Maria.

"Kurt, if you want, you and Blaine can go upstairs to play." Maria offers, seeing Kurt standing timidly behind his mom.

"Is Coop home?" Blaine asks excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, He's upstairs sweetie, why don't you and Kurt go up there"

Kurt and Blaine run up the stairs to Cooper's room, opening and slamming the door behind them.

"Maria, I, we need to talk about something." Elizabeth tells her, sitting down at the table across from Maria.

"Can I just ask you something first, what's wrong? You've been off lately." Maria looks concerned, since Burt came down to pick Kurt up.

"I have breast cancer, and they don't think anything will help. Apparently I'm already in

stage II. I need to get better for Kurt, Burt doesn't even know how to properly play dress up, or boil water."

"Oh, Elizabeth. If, if you ever need anyone to watch Kurt, I can take Blaine over to your house with me. I would offer to keep hiim here, it's just.. Harold is, well, he doesn't like Kurt very much." Maria holds Elizabeth's hand, applying light pressure.

"I'm scared what'll happen to Blaine if Kurt keeps hanging around him. What your

husband did to Blaine last night was simply unacceptable, Blaine has bruises from it. Bruises Maria."  
Maria's look saddens, she wants Kurt and Blaine to be able to have playdates, and she knows if Blaine and Kurt were separated that everything would tumble down. "He-he hurt Cooper today. He slapped him, and last night he told me that he would _beat_ the gay out of Blaine if he had to. Beat _our_ son. _OUR _son."  
"I told Blaine this morning that if Harold ever, ever, laid a hand on him, he needs to tell you, and come running to our house. The same goes for you, Maria. Along with Cooper. You guys are like a second family to Kurt, and Burt and I." Elizabeth tells her, standing up. "I should get going, Harold must be getting home soon. I don't need him to hurt Kurt as well."

She calls for Kurt to come down the stairs, "I have to go in for Kemo tomorrow, will you pick Kurt up from school? You know where the spare key is for the house, right?"

Maria nods, and Blaine, Kurt, along with Cooper come running down the stairs.

"Hey Mrs. Hummel! What's up?" Cooper asks, bouncing up and down, just as his brother does.

"I'm doing fine Cooper. Wow, you're growing up to be a fine young man. Your mom is doing a terrific job of raising you. Kurt, say bye to Blaine. We need to get home and make dinner for daddy."

Kurt and Blaine embrace, then rub their noses together. _Eskimo kisses_, Elizabeth and Maria think.

"I'll see you later Kurty, well, actually, at school." Blaine smiles, and latches onto his mother's leg.

"Bye Blainey. I love you." Kurt turns around and tells him as they're heading out the door.

"I love you too Kurty."

Cooper smiles at the two boys, "Blaine, do you really, really like Kurt?"

Blaine smiled up at Cooper, "Of course.. I love him. Duh."

Maria picks Blaine up, and twirls him around. "What do you say Coop, you and I go out to eat tonight?"  
"Yay! Can we go to McDonalds?" Blaine's little mind only memorizes McDonalds, Pizza Hut, and Burger King as restaurants.  
"Ugh, mom, can we not go to McDonalds? Could we go to Olive Garden?" Cooper asked, rolling his eyes at his brother.  
"Let's go to Olive Garden." Blaine's mom decides, grabbing her keys, and buttoning up Blaine's coat. "Cooper, put your jacket on."  
"Fine mother. C'mon Blaine, let's, go out to the car." Cooper swings Blaine in his arms, and takes them out to car.  
"Coop?" Blaine asks once he's settled into his car seat.  
"Yeah B?" Coop turns his head so he's facing Blaine.  
"Why does daddy hate me?" Blaine asks, looking up at Cooper with sad eyes.

"Blaine, he's just jealous because you're special, and he's not," Cooper explained.

"Coopy, I don't like it when daddy calls Kurty and I names." Blaine's eyes look sad, as if he could cry.

"Blaine, don't cry. Please, daddy's just being mean because he's not special." Cooper

pleads Blaine to not cry.  
"Coopy. I'm scared of daddy," Blaine whispered so quietly that Cooper barely heard him.  
"Me too, Blainey, me too. As long as mommy's here though, he won't hurt us," Cooper comforted.  
"Good. I love you Cooper."  
"I love you too, Blaine. Don't ever forget that," Cooper placed his hand on Blaine's knee.  
"D-daddy doesn't love me," it looked like it hurt Blaine to admit such a thing. "But that's okay, because Kurt loves me. And you do. And mommy does," Blaine tilted his little head, thinking.  
Just then, Blaine and Cooper's mom finally finished up in the house, and walked out to the car. "We'll talk about this later, Blaine," Cooper said, turning back around.  
"You're the best big brother ever," Blaine decided, buckling his seat belt.


	3. Chapter 3

While Blaine was out to eat, Kurt had a lot to worry about. Like how Blaine's dad was going to hurt Blaine because of him, and how his mommy might not respond to Chemo.  
"Mommy, I'm scared for Blainey. And for you." Kurt tells his mom as she settles him in for bed that night. "I don't want his daddy to hurt him because of me."  
Elizabeth looks at her son, and how genuinely concerned he was for Blaine. Her heart warms at the thought of how close they are, and how much they always care. "Blaine's dad is just a mean person. But Blaine's mommy won't let his daddy hurt him. And Cooper would probably drop dead if Blaine got hurt, his family is there for him. And I know you want to be there too, and trust me. You're probably in Blaine's thoughts right now Kurty."  
Kurt holds his baby blanket close to his chest, "I wonder if Blainey has a baby blanket or a stuffed animal to hold when he gets scared."  
Elizabeth looks at Kurt, and tries to remember if she's ever seen Blaine with a stuffed animal or safety blanket. "How about you give him one of yours? You have so many stuffed animals Kurt, it's only the nice thing to do."  
Kurt looks around, at all his stuffed animals. "I think I'll give him . It's my favorite, but I'd rather Blainey have it."  
"That's really nice sweetie. I'm sure he'll love . But Kurt, I have to start treatment tomorrow, so Blaine's mom is going to pick you up from school, okay?" Elizabeth smooths Kurt's hair down.  
"That's fine mommy. I'm really tired though, so can I go to sleep?" Kurt fights closing his eyes, as his lips make an o formation.  
"Of course sweetie, don't you want me to read you a story though?" Elizabeth reaches for The Little Mermaid.  
"No, I want to try and be normal. Maybe Blainey's dad will like me then." Kurt turns his little body to face the wall, and cuddles deeper into the blankets. "I love you mommy, can you turn off the light now?"  
Elizabeth sighs, presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead, and flicks off the lights. She leaves the door slightly open, and strolls out of the room.  
"Burt?" She asks once she reaches the living room.  
"What is it Liz? Is something wrong with Kurt? Is something wrong with you?" Burt turns around in his chair, his face panic stricken.  
"I'm worried about Blaine.. I know he's not our son, but to me, he's like one. And Kurt, well, I think Kurt _loves_ him." She pauses, and sits in the chair next to Burt. "You see, Blaine's dad doesn't like Kurt, and Maria told me that Harold said, he'd _beat_ the gay out of Blaine."  
Burt rubbed Elizabeth's back trying to comfort her. "Well, I know that Kurt isn't like the other boys. He's always been different. And I think that he always will be. But, that's just all part of who he is-the wonderful, loving boy that is our son. And if Kurt does turn out to love Blaine as more than a friend, then we will be there for him every step of the way. As for Blaine's father, we can't let this go on much longer," Burt said, starting to get worried for Blaine, who was also like a second son to him. He knew Harold to be a very strict man, and he didn't think that Blaine turning out to maybe like Kurt more than a friend or vise-versa would settle too well with him. "Has Maria tried talking to him about it?" Burt asked, trying to figure out any way possible to make it more safe for Blaine.  
"Yes," Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes. "She said..she said he started to get all violent. And he started to threaten anything possible in order for Blaine to stop hanging out with Kurt. We can't do that, though. We can't cut off them from each other. It wouldn't be fair-to either one of them."  
"Well, did you tell her that she could bring Blaine over here if she didn't feel it was safe for him at home?" Burt gently massages Elizabeth's back, "He could always stay in Kurt's room."  
Elizabeth smiles up at Burt, "I told her that. Harold slapped Cooper, I couldn't believe it when I heard it. He's always been so proud of Cooper, so proud of his grades and everything. He's been turning into a fine young man you know. If Blaine turns out at least half as talented as him, Maria would still be happy."  
Burt smiles at Elizabeth, and how deeply concerned she can be for the Andersons. "Sweetie, c'mon. You need some sleep, Maria's watching Kurt tomorrow, right?"  
"Yes."

"Where the hell have you three been? Don't tell me you were hanging out with that fag kid." Harold yells, slamming his fist down onto the marble countertop. Hard Liquor evident in his breath.  
"Harold, calm down. Not in front of the children, please." Maria crosses over to where Harold is, lightly touching his shoulder. "Cooper, can you take Blaine upstairs?"  
Cooper carries Blaine up the stairs, since Blaine was already sleeping in his arms.  
"And to answer your question Harold, no, we weren't out with the Hummels. And you know, that kid you keep calling a "fag". Well, his name's Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. And you need to understand that if Blaine is gay, HE'LL BE GAY. It's NOT a choice who you're attracted to Harold. And I definitely know it's not you who I'm attracted to anymore." Maria spat, "And if you ever, EVER lay one hand on either one of our sons again, I'm not afraid to call the cops on you."

"Call them. I'm the one paying the bills for this house, you know. You three would be out on the streets if it weren't for me." Harold steps overly close to Maria, running his hands up and down her sides.

Maria shuddered under Harold's rough touch. "Actually, the Hummels would be more than happy to take us," she said matter-of-factly.

"Mhm, you're such a filthy slut." Harold tries to remove her top, ignoring her quiet protests. "You try to struggle, and I'll make sure Blaine and that Hummel kid are put in the hospital."

Maria stops struggling, but soon, Cooper is heading down the stairs. "Mom, Blaine's in my room okay?"

Harold removes himself from Maria, and runs out the door. "Okay sweetie, make sure he's okay. If he needs anything, just bring him to my room."

"Mkay, Mom."

Cooper smooths down his baby brother's hair, and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I love you B."

"Love you too Coopy." Blaine cuddles into his brother's arm, laying his short, chubby arm across Cooper's chest.

Cooper sighs, and rubs Blaine's small back.

"Hey Brittany!" Blaine exclaims, sitting next to Kurt on the bus. "How are you?"

"I'm good Blainey, it's nice to see you're with a fellow dolphin." Brittany smiles, and continues to play with the dolls her and Santana had.

Blaine smiles at Brittany, then turns around to Kurt.

"Are you alright Blainey, your daddy didn't hurt you, did he?" Kurt asks, worry filling his blue-green eyes.

"No, he didn't Kurt. Last night he stayed at a hotel. I heard him and mommy arguing, but Cooper said that every mommy and daddy argue." Blaine reaches for Kurt hand, and interwines their fingers. "I like holding your hand."

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand. "I do too. I'm happy he didn't hurt you, but I'm scared for my mommy."

"I'm sorry about your mommy Kurt. But, you can come home with me today!" Blaine tells him, excitement filling his eyes.

Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you, Blaine."

"Love you too Kurt."

Sooner than later, Karofsky sits in the seat in front of Kurt and Blaine. "What are you two fags doing? Maybe you should stop spreading your fairy dust."

"Karofsky, leave Kurt and Blaine alone, or else I'll get my grandmother to go allllll lima heights on you." Santana tells Karofsky, pushing him down into his seat.

"Sanny's nice." Brittany tells them, holding out a stuffed unicorn. "She gave me this for my birthday."

Blaine pets the unicorn, "That's pretty San. I don't have any stuffed animals, my daddy says stuffed animals are for girls."

"Kurty has like, a thousand stuffed animals. We have tea parties with them when I go over to his house, because my mommy has her book club meetings there." Brittany says, fluffing Blaine's curls. "Your hair reminds me of a stuffed animal."

Everyone giggled. "Once, I tried to give Blainey one of my stuffed animals," Kurt reminded.

"My daddy threw it away," Blaine said sadly.

"Your dad doesn't seem very nice," Brittany points out, frowning.

"He doesn't like Kurt," Blaine whispered to her. "Sometimes I pretend like he's King Triton. And I'm Ariel and Kurt is Prince Eric."

"Really?" Brittany whispered back. "Can I be Sebastian?"

"Where are your Barbie dolls, ladies?" Azimio mocked, towering over Kurt and Blaine who were sitting in the play area playing with blocks.

"Brittany forgot them at home today," Kurt said matter-of-factly, not even looking up at the two bullies.

"Too bad, so sad," Dave said, kicking over their tower that they had built.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Blaine shouted, standing up so he was face to face with Dave.

"Blainey, it's okay. Don't bother with them," Kurt said, tugging Blaine's arm down.

"No, Kurt. I've had enough of these two goons acting like they can walk all over us," Blaine spat, wiggling free of Kurt's grasp so he could put up his fists.

"Aw, what's the little fag going to do about it?" Azimio mocked. "You take care of this one, and I'll teach Hummel a lesson." He turned on Kurt, grabbing his arm forcefully.

"Don't touch him!" Blaine yelled, shoving Azimio in the chest as hard as he could.

"Woah, boys, what is the problem?" Ms. Michele asked, hurrying over to where the fight scene was unfolding.

"Azimio was trying to hurt Kurt, so I shoved him away from us." Blaine tells her, ready to break into tears.

"Blaine's telling the truth . They were calling us names!" Kurt defends Blaine, placing his arms around Blaine's waist.

gestures for Blaine to follow her down the hall, to the principals office. "That's not acceptable Blaine, you need to realize that you can't handle everything yourself. I'm going to have to call your parents to pick you up, you can come back to school tomorrow."

Blaine starts to let the tears fall down his face, "I wa-was just trying to hel-help Kurty though. P-pl-ease don't make me g-go ho-home."

"I'm sorry Blaine, but rules are rules," Ms. Michele said, grabbing the phone, and dialing his parents number. "Hi, ? If you can come to the school, Blaine has been in a bit of a scuffle. he needs someone to take him home." She pauses to listen, "Oh, see you in a few minutes."

Blaine sits down in the corner of the room, resting his head in his knees and starts to gently cry.

"Blaine, I doubt Dave and Azimio would bully you and Kurt. Get up, your dad is waiting outside."

Blaine didn't move an inch.

"Come on Blaine. You need to go," Ms. Michele said a little more forcefully.

"I don't...I don't want to go with my daddy," Blaine said, tears starting to freely flow from his eyes now. He was scared about what his daddy would say. And he didn't want to be left alone with the man who had hurt him so many times before. And now, there was nobody who could help him. Not his mommy, not Cooper, not Kurt. Nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope those kids taught you a fucking lesson." Harold says forcefully, pushing his son down onto his and Maria's bed.  
"Daddy, don't. Don't hurt me." Blaine whimpers, the front of his body hurting from how hard he hit the bed.  
"Did they not teach you a lesson, Blaine? Well, maybe I need to." Harold strikes his hand on Blaine's covered bum, causing Blaine to admit a yell. "Pants off, now Blaine."  
Blaine doesn't move, not even a single jerk. "No." He says, trying to fight back tears.  
Harold yanks Blaine up, and removes his skinny jeans, along with his spiderman underwear. "You could make this a lot fucking easier. Maybe now you'll think twice about being a fag."  
Blaine tries to scream, but is muffed by the gag of his own underwear.  
_Swat! _The first hit hit's under his left cheek, imprinting a handmark on his upper thigh. _Swat, Swat, SWAT! _Blaine's in pain, the red marks leave a burning sensation, and he can't help but cry. _SWWWATTTT. _This one hit lasts, and it seems to be the last. But before Blaine knows it, he's being turned onto his back, and the last hit he gets, is to his face. It leaves a huge red mark, and Blaine feels exposed.

"You're a good for nothing kid. A shame to the Anderson name. A _mistake_." And with that, Harold throws Blaine into his room, to leave him there. No pants, and no underwear. Marks all over his bum, and one on his face. It hurts to sit, Blaine realizes after he tries to sit down. So he curls up on his floor, in the fetal position.

The front door slams, leaving Blaine alone in the big house. He gently sobs, looking over at the picture of him and Kurt, and notices the frame had a crack in it. "Kurty, I know you can't hear me but, I need you. I need you." He holds the frame to his chest, cradling it, and hopes that his mommy won't get as mad as his dad.

At the end of the day, Kurt waited outside for Blaine's mommy to pick him up.

"Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt runs up to her, and wraps his arms around her, "Blaine got sent home, he was trying to stick up for me, and pushed a kid who's been bullying me. His daddy picked him up, and I've been scared all day!"

Maria look furious, not because of Kurt, but because Harold picked him up. "We have to go get Blainey, okay? And I want you to stay in the car when I go in the house." She grabs Kurt's small school bag, and buckles Kurt up in the extra car seat.

"I'm sorry , it's all my fault." Kurt sniffles, rubbing his nose.

"Don't say that Kurt-Blaine's always been like this. He just cares about you!"

Once they reach Blaine's house, Kurt stays in the car. "I'll be back in ten minutes at the most, Kurt. I promise."

Inside the house, Maria finds Blaine in his room, on the floor. "Sweetie, what happened?" She notices that Blaine has no pants on, along with little bruises along his thighs and bum. "Did daddy hurt you? I'm not mad at you Blaine."

"D-daddy hit me," Blaine sniffled. "He said I was a mistake and-"he choked out, still sobbing uncontrollably.

Maria cut him off, not wanting to hear what else her husband had said to Blaine. "Listen to me, sweetie. The only mistake is the one where I decided to marry him. Come on, let's get your pants back on," she picked out some jeans from his drawer, helping the broken boy get dressed.

It broke Maria's heart to see someone she cared about in so much pain, and to think it was _her own husband._

"Is Kurty okay? The other boys didn't hurt him, did they?" Blaine asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes, Blaine, he's fine. In fact, he's here to see you right now," she said picking up Blaine in her arms being careful to not hurt him.

A wide smile spread across Blaine's face in who knew how long, "Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Really," she repeated. "He's out in the car waiting for you,"she started to descend the stairs, bringing Blaine closer to where his friend was.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, his eyes returning to the same, joyful Blaine that Maria adored. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Blaine. Nothing will ever change that," she kissed her son's nose, causing him to giggle.

"Even if I like Kurt? Like the way I'm supposed to like girls?"

"Even then," she reassured.

As soon as Blaine was settled into his car seat, he reached over for Kurt's hand. "Hey Kurty!" He rubbed his thumb along Kurt's hand, feeling the soft skin there.

"Hi Blainey. I'm sorry for gettin' you in trouble." Kurt looked sad, and Blaine didn't like seeing Kurt sad.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine Kurty bear." Blaine smiles, and reaches for Cinderella, the storybook of course. "Wanna look at the pictures with me? I can't really read it yet."

"I'll read it to you Blainey. My mommy taught me how to read over the summer, so I'll read it to you." Kurt opens up the book, and starts to read to Blaine. _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl, her name was Cinderella. _

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the floor, eating their snack of Nutella and strawberries. "You didn't miss much Blainey, all we did was write the number 69."

Blaine was stuffing his face with food, "Oh, is it just a 6 and a 9 together? I know how to write that then."

Kurt wiped off the excess Nutella from Blaine's face. "Yeah, it's really easy. You're smart, you can do it. Blainey?" Kurt asks, looking down at his food.

"Yes Kurty?" Blaine asks, moving closer to Kurt.

"Did your- nevermind," Kurt says, not wanting Blaine to have to say anything he didn't want to.

"Did what?" Blaine asks, looking at Kurt with curious eyes.

"Did your daddy hurt you?" Kurt asks, tracing the pattern on his pants.

"See this bruise on my face?" Blaine points to the red mark on his cheek.

"D-do you have any more?"

"Yeah, I have some on the back of my legs.." Blaine trails off, blushing.

"Blainey, I have to tell to my mommy! She will let you stay here tonight!"

"Kurt, NO," Blaine says sternly.

Kurt stared at Blaine-this was the first time he had ever used a tone with Kurt. "Why, Blainey? She used to be a nurse! She can help!"

"Kurt, I said no. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I'm fine."

Kurt didn't want to give up, but he didn't want Blaine to be mad at him. "Fine. I won't tell her."

"Thank you, Kurty," Blaine thanked, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"You're welcome, Blaine. Oooh, I have an idea! I can play doctor! Sit on my bed!" Kurt pats a spot on the bed.

"I have bruises on my thighs too, should I take off my pants?" Blaine blushes, and Kurt nods. Blaine takes off his jeans, left in his spiderman undies, and sits on the bed.

"Your legs are really short.. Well, I guess you're just short in general." Kurt presses his fingers to one of Blaine's bruises. "Does it hurt Blainey?"

"Not a lot, it hurts to sit though, he spanked me." Blaine squirms uncomfortably, but Kurt pushes him so he's lying on his side.

"Lie down, I'll lie down with you!" Kurt cuddles up to Blaine's back, rubbing his nose in the crevice of Blaine's neck. "I love you Blainey, and no one can ever change that. Not even Karofsky, or your Dad, or Azimio." Kurt pauses. "What if I ever like you as more than a friend Blainey?"

Blaine doesn't get an answer out of his mouth, Kurt's mom, followed by Cooper head into Kurt's room. "Blaine, you're going to stay here tonight, okay? Coop's going to stay here too." Elizabeth doesn't even notice Blaine's bruises.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment sweetie?" Elizabeth leaves the door to Kurt's room open a tad, and brings Kurt into the hallway. "Mommy isn't responding to treatment. At all, and they can't do anything about it. Always remember that I love you sweetie. I don't know when, but one day, I won't be here. At all." Kurt starts to cry, and feels like running. Running because then he could get away from it all. Running with Blaine.

But Kurt realizes as he steps into his mother's embrace that he can't run away. That won't make his mommy live longer. Kurt had a hard time wrapping his little 7 year old mind around the whole thing. Death wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was supposed to grow up with both his mommy and daddy, and have Blaine by his side no matter what. That's what normal kids had. But, as Kurt had realized in the past few years-he's far from normal.

He didn't know how long he had stood there, his body shaking with sobs wrapped up in his mom's arms, but when she finally pulled away, he noticed that she had tears in her eyes too. "You should go back to your room with Blaine, sweetie," she says, brushing back his tears. "Cooper is over at Blaine's house getting their things for tonight."

"O-okay mommy. Why do they have to stay here tonight? Not that I mind," Kurt wonders, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Kurt, do you remember when me and daddy told you that we would do anything to keep you safe and happy?" Elizabeth asked gently. Kurt nodded. "Well, that's what Blaine's mommy is doing. She doesn't think that it's safe for him and Cooper to be there tonight. She might even move them away completely," she explained.

"Could they live with us?" Kurt asked, a glimmer of hope shining through his distraught face.

Elizabeth gave a warm laugh, kissing her son on the forehead. "They would probably live at the apartment complex down the street. I think there's some for sale."

"Oh, okay. I love you mommy," Kurt said, wrapping his small arms around her one last time before disappearing back into his room.

"I love you too, Kurt," she whispered, watching her son run back into his room.

"Blainey, you never answered my question." Kurt tells Blaine, lying in bed next to him that night.

"If you loved me as more than a friend.. Well, I mean, I guess maybe I'd love you that way too."

Cooper, who was sleeping in the spare bed Kurt had in his room, was smiling. _They're perfect. Two peas in a pod._

"Blainey.. Why does everyone make fun of us? I thought everyone was so nice. But this year everyone's changed." Kurt asks, cuddling up to Blaine's side.

Cooper finally decides to speak up, "Kurt, people are just rude. Ignore them, people do accept you, like your parents, our mom, and me."

"Cooper, you're like my brother. But, I don't like girls. Like, it's not there, the feeling is bleh. Girls have cooties," Blaine said, crinkling up his nose.

"Well, if you like boys, then like boys." Cooper tells them, turning around in his bed.

Kurt's fallen asleep, his mouth slightly open, and breathing lightly.

"Blaine? Are you awake?" Kurt whispers to his friend, who he had fallen asleep with last night.  
"Yes, are you?" Blaine whispered back.  
"No," Kurt giggled. He could hear his mom and Blaine's mom talking downstairs. "Blainey, come here," Kurt requested, climbing out of bed.  
Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's as he climbed out of bed as well, stretching slightly. They tip-toed past Cooper, who was still sound asleep, and stopped at the top of the stairs where they could hear their mom's talking from the living room.  
"I just don't feel like it's safe for any of us at our house any more," Maria admitted.  
"You're more than welcome to stay here for has long as you want," Elizabeth comforted. Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiling widely. Him and Blaine could live together, and spend every minute of every day together!  
"It's very nice of you to offer, but we can't just barge in your house." Kurt's face fell slightly.  
"It's fine, really. The three of you's safety is more important. You could sleep in the guest room, and Cooper or Blaine could use the pull out couch," Kurt's mom offered.  
"Are you positive? I could help you pay for the bills and everything. I have a lot of extra money left over because Harold takes care of that now."  
"No, you don't have to worry about it."  
"You know I'm going to no matter what you say," Maria laughed. "If we do end up moving here, don't worry, it won't be for long. I am saving up money to buy an apartment in the new buildings down the street. They look nice and roomy. I think it'd be perfect for the three of us."  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you need."  
Upstairs, Kurt wrapped his small arms around Blaine, as Blaine did the same to him. "I can't believe that you're finally going to be living here, Blainey! We can play together all the time now!" Kurt said, gushing with excitement.  
Nobody knew how long the Anderson's would be staying with the Hummel's, or how long Elizabeth would live; but for now, everything was perfect. And that's all that anybody had ever wanted. Especially Kurt and Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Blainey," Kurt whispered, shaking Blaine's sleeping form.  
"Mmm, no," Blaine groaned, turning over on his side.  
"But Blaine, look outside!" Kurt begged, ripping open the curtains.  
"It's the same as it was yesterday, Kurt. It's been the same thing ever since I moved here a month ago."  
Kurt giggled, tugging on Blaine's arm. "Just come look."  
Blaine gave in, stumbling to his feet and rubbing his tired looking eyes. "What is it?" he asked, yawning.  
"Just come here," Kurt motioned to him from where he was standing, peering out the window.  
Blaine reached the window, and finally saw what all the fuss was about- snow. A wide smile stretched across his face as he looked down at the white blanket that covered the ground. "It's so pretty."

Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "My mommy said we have to wait to go outside though, it's too cold."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "It's fine, I'm just happy to have a home where everybody loves everybody."

Kurt glances over to the bed where Cooper was sleeping. "Should we wake up Pooper, I mean Cooper?"

Blaine laughs at Kurt's humor. "Nah. He should be fine. Let's go downstairs, we can play with your new dollhouse!"

"Really?" Kurt's face lit up.

"Yeah. Really, Kurt." Blaine started to run down the stairs, "C'mon!"

Kurt ran down the stairs with Blaine, to see Maria and Elizabeth talking. "I don't think it's right that we've been staying here for a whole month, I think we're going to make an offer on that apartment down the street."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't want to leave Kurt."

"I know, sweetie. But, we can't stay here forever," Maria says.

"But mommy," Blaine whines with big, puppy eyes.

"Blaine, you will still be able to see Kurt at school every day and after school and on the weekends. Now, why don't you and Kurt go outside and build a snowman?" Elizabeth suggests, kindly.

"Yay!" Kurt squeals, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Let's go, Blainey!"

Blaine sits in the snow, tracing little patterns on the perfect white canvas. "Kurt, you'll always be here for me, right? Like, you'll never leave me."

Kurt sits down in the snow next to Blaine, "Of course. Why would I leave you? You'd most likely leave me."

"I'd never leave you. Never _EVER._" Kurt tells Blaine, lying back in the snow. "Why do you think I would?"

Blaine swallows back the uncomfortable lump in his throat. "What if I'm.. what if I'm gay?"

Kurt laughs, reaching for Blaine's hand, "I'll still love you. Do you think you are? We're only eight, Blainers."

"I don't know, I like the Prince's more than the Princesses." Blaine tells Kurt, jerking his hand away from Kurt's.

"Blaine, nothing's wrong with you. It's okay! If I liked boys, you'd still like me right?" Kurt asks, feeling hurt by Blaine's action.

"I-I guess. You'd still be you, right?"

"I'd still be me."

***  
A month later, the unthinkable happened. Blaine was moved out of the house, and was living down the street. Kurt's mom wasn't getting better-she was getting worse. Kurt was over at Blaine's house, playing in Cooper's room with Coop and Blaine. But a few minutes after they get settled in, Burt calls with bad news.

"Maria, Elizabeth.. she.. she's at the hospital. Could you bring Kurt down to the hospital? It's bad, and they have her hooked up to machinery. And I know Kurt would want to see her one more time." Maria's face saddens, it's always when Kurt is over at Blaine's house, always.

"Yeah, I'll just have Cooper watch Blaine. We'll be down soon." She hangs up the phone, and runs to Cooper's room down the hall.

"Cooper, I need to take Kurt down to the hospital, can you watch Blaine?" Maria asks, bursting in through the door.

"O-okay. Why?" Cooper asks, getting up from the Legos on the floor, that Kurt and Blaine were playing with.

"What's wrong? Why do I have to leave? I don't want to see her again, she _PROMISED _she wouldn't leave me." Kurt half yells, half sobs. His eyes are full of tears, and the fact that Maria didn't have to say anything broke her heart.

"Kurt-Kurt, no. She's your mommy, sweetheart. Don't you want to go see her and make sure she's okay?" Maria asks, kneeling down to Kurt's height.

"I want to stay here with Cooper and Blaine. She broke her promise." Kurt pouted, hanging onto Blaine's arm.

"Kurt, sweetie, you need to come with me," Maria tried to pull Kurt off Blaine's arm, not being successful when Kurt started to cry. "Even if you go to see her for five minutes, it'll make her happy."

Blaine tried to get his arm out of Kurt's death grip, "What if I go with you and Kurt, mommy?"

Maria looked at Blaine, and he looked just as scared as Kurt. "Is that okay with you Kurt? Would you go if Blaine came?"

Kurt looked up at Maria, rubbing his nose clean of the snot that was coming out of it. "Can he?"

"Yes, he can. Cooper, you might as well come along too." Maria tells them, as they start to head out the door.

"Is mommy okay?" Kurt asks his daddy, still holding onto Blaine's arm, looking at his mom's limp body in the hospital bed.

"Come here, Kurt," Burt says, picking up his son in his arms, his eyes red and puffy from evidently crying.

"What is it, Daddy?" Kurt asks, tears of his own starting to fall.

Burt cautiously brings Kurt closer to the bed, not wanting to break the news.

"Is mommy dead?" Kurt asks, his voice barely audible.

Burt holds on tighter to his son, afraid of dropping his son. "Yes."

Kurt's face drops, but he doesn't cry. It was something he expected since they told him. "Oh. Is it just going to be you and me now? Since Blaine is moving away from us."

Blaine's crying, but Kurt isn't. _Is there something wrong with me?_ Kurt thinks, but is too afraid to hear the answer.

"It'll just be me and you Kurt. I don't know how to do a lot of things, but we'll make it work." Burt smiles through his tears, and puts Kurt down. "Jesus, you've been gettin' heavy, I can't carry you around anymore."

Kurt giggles, "Daddy! I'm not that heavy." Was it wrong to giggle in a hospital? Probably, but shouldn't they continue on with their lives?

The doctor comes back into talk to Burt, but it all goes by in a daze for Kurt. He still isn't crying when Burt carries him into the house.

"Are you okay buddy?" Burt asks, lying Kurt down in his bed.

Kurt thinks, _Am I okay? _"Yes. I just don't know what to think of mommy anymore."

Burt presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "It'll get better soon buddy. I know, it's a lot to take in, but just remember that your mom is always going to be here."

Kurt makes a face, "But she's dead. She's not here anymore."

Burt laughs, taking Kurt's hand, and placing it over Kurt's heart, "But she'll be in here. In your heart. Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight dad."

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed all night, it wasn't the same without Blaine in the room. It was just Kurt. His light breathing filled the room with noise, which soon turned into heavy sobs. But not because his mommy died, because Blaine wasn't here to comfort him.


	6. Chapter 6 Age jump, 1617ish?

Kurt was walking down the hallways of his middle school, avoiding the glares of the many homophobic idiots. Blaine was all the way on the other side of school, along with his next class. Kurt absolutely hated how the middle school and high school were all located in one building, because it made Kurt an even easier target for many bullies. Blaine, on the other hand, was Mr. Popularity. Even though he was in all the boring clubs, and Drama. Kurt was in the boring clubs too, along with Drama, so why isn't he popular?

"Hey!" Blaine says as he sees Kurt arrive at his locker. "Did anyone try and hurt you yet? I've been trying to tell them not to hurt you, but they just don't listen."

"You don't have to stand up for me, I don't want you to. I want to handle this myself." Kurt tells Blaine, leaning against the wall of lockers.

"You're my best friend, and I don't like them hating on you just because you're gay. It's not fair, we don't make fun of people because they're straight." Blaine closes his locker, and starts walking down the hall, with Kurt on his heels.

"Blaine, you're straight too, so it's not just them. It's pretty obvious after that party at Quinn's house. I don't even see why you're my friend anymore. We haven't hung out for weeks." Quinn and Blaine had been going out for a month, and spin the bottle was what started the whole relationship.

"Don't hate on Quinn. It's not my fault she makes me go to the movies with her every Saturday. I really want to hang out with you this weekend though, what do you say, how about a sleepover?" Blaine smiles as they reach their classroom, opening the door for Kurt.

"Oh, yeah. My dad will be fine with that. Just us though, right? I don't want those jocks to come. Especially Finn and Puck, that was tortuous." Kurt sits down at their normal desk in the back, facing Blaine in his chair.

"Listen, I'm so so so sorry about last time, it got way out of hand. But yes, just us. Cooper's going to be home this weekend too. And he kinda knows about you."

"Oh. I guess that's cool. As long as he doesn't, y'know. Be like your dad about it." Kurt tells him, Cooper was always a sweet guy.

"Hey, anyway, I thought you liked frankenteen." Blaine whispers, smiling.

The truth is, Kurt did, but he liked someone more. "A little. Not a lot." Kurt smiles back, because Blaine smiling has to be the cutest thing ever.

Then, Quinn storms into the room, "Blaine! There you are, you were supposed to wait for me outside the classroom so we could come in together."

"Sorry. I was talking with Kurt." Blaine looks away from Kurt, and looks up to an angry Quinn.

"In order to pay me back, you have to take me to the movies this weekend. I expect to be treated nicely by you Blaine. My parents would be very disappointed to hear about you not treating me fairly." Quinn's parents were very good friends with Blaine's mother, and it was kinda a forced relationship after they kissed.

"I already have plans Quinn. Kurt and I are going to be busy all weekend, and I'm not going to cancel plans I've already made just for you." Blaine answers sternly, turning his attention back to Kurt. "Class is going to start soon, so I recommend you take a seat."

Quinn huffs and goes to sit in the seat next to Blaine, only to see Finn sitting there instead. "Get out of my seat Hudson." She taps her perfectly manicured nails on his desk, waiting for him to move. "Well, come on."

Finn doesn't move. "There's plenty of other seats, go take one in the front." He points to the front of the room, where there were a clear row of desks.

Quinn, looking quite irritated, goes up to the front of the room, slamming down her binder. Blaine laughs at how immature she is, and so does Kurt. "Your girlfriend should be certified crazy. Look at her, she thinks she's the coolest girl in the world just because she's on the Cheerios."

Blaine settles down before class starts, and listens intently while passing notes with Kurt on what to do during the sleepover.

**We should watch the football game, it's supposed to be a good game.**  
_Football? No. I think we should do what we usually do and just talk. Go with the flow of things._  
**Sorry, I forgot you didn't like football. It's not that bad you know. Do you even come to my games? **  
_I.. no. I don't go to your games. I just don't like being alone. _  
**You should come to them. Bring your dad or something, doesn't your dad like football? What about Mercedes, she could come with you.**  
_I.. okay. When's your next game? I'll see if I can come._  
**It's next weekend. But if you don't see me after it's because Quinn dragged me off to make-out. She's just so.. ugh.**  
_Don't you like Quinn? She's really pretty. Out of all the people to go out with, she chose you. _  
**Because her parents made her.**  
_Then tell your mom you don't like her. Who do you like? _  
**Someone. **  
_Who? Unless their name is someone.. that'd be awkward. "Blaine Anderson and Someone, I now pronounce you husband and wife." _  
**Hardy hardy har. My brother makes fun of my hair.**  
_Why?_  
**He says that I borrow some of your lube every time I go over, and put it in my hair. He's joking though, he sees that I use hairgel. **  
_You can borrow some if you'd like. Just kidding, I don't do that stuff. Though, my dad does work at Hummel's Tire and Lube. ;)_  
**Maybe Cooper can borrow some, sometime. I'm sure it'd do him good. **  
_Be nice. Doesn't Cooper have a girlfriend?_  
**Yeah, her name is an Altima. It's a fucking car Kurt. A CAR. That's why he could use the lube. **  
_Cooper. Omygod. _  
**Yup. So.. Maybe you should bring some lube to my house, and we'll cover Cooper's bed with it. So he'll be all nice and slick for his car. **  
_That's not a gay joke, is it? _  
**No. It's a Cooper-Car joke. He could get slick for his bananas too. **  
_Oh, God. _

Blaine and Kurt arrived at Blaine's house after school on Friday, around 4 o'clock.  
"Hey Cooper!" Blaine says, grabbing a lemon from the fridge.  
"Oh, hello there Kurt. Well haven't you.. grown into your body. There's some bananas on the counter, if you want one." Cooper winks suggestivly, and Kurt settles for crackers.  
"No thanks pooper, I'd rather not want a banana you've probably touched. And Cooper, can't you get a real girlfriend? A car is not a person."  
"BLAINE! You do NOT tell your friends that. Also, enough with putting all that lube in your hair. Lube is for the cock, not the hair." Cooper smiles, getting up to go into his room, but first runs his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You should keep it natural, like Kurt's. Minus the hairspray."  
Kurt swats Cooper's hand away, "HANDS OFF YOU JERK." Blaine laughs in the corner, no one could ever touch Kurt's hair, unless they wanted to die.  
"Sorry babe. If you want any help with anything tonight, feel free to, uh, visit my room." Cooper walks off to his room, swaying his hips with every movement.  
"Sorry about that, he's always been like that. C'mon, let's go up to my room." Blaine leads Kurt up to his room, carrying Kurt's over-weekend bag with him. "I'm just waiting for Cooper to pop out and say, 'No Blaine, that's gay.'" Blaine smiles, and drops down on his bed. "I figured you could sleep in my bed with me. It's pretty big."  
Kurt swallows thickly. He's been waking up with erections every morning since him and Blaine made plans. What if Kurt woke up with one at Blaine's house? "Okay. Yeah."  
Blaine opened up his laptop, and pulled Kurt down next to him. "Dude, have you ever look at porn before? Cooper and I were watching this one clip last week, and man.-" Blaine stops in his tracks, "What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable? This is what all the guys do at the football teams sleepovers.."  
"Yeah.. I don't. I don't do that kind of stuff. It's just, disgusting." Kurt starts twiddling his thumbs, nervous and blushing bright red.  
"Oh. They have gay stuff too." Blaine quickly logs into his Facebook, noticing he has 3 different messages from Quinn. "I'm so sick of her."  
Kurt rests against Blaine's headboard, "Break up with her. Jesus Blaine, it's just a girl. It's not like one high school relationship will rule your whole life."  
"My mom will murder me. And I would really like to live." Blaine lets the back of his head thud against the headboard, closing his eyes and letting out a huge groan.  
Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, "It's not fair to you. To have to be in a relationship with somebody that you hate."  
Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer. "This is okay, right? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
"It's fine. I'm comfortable." Kurt closed his eyes. "What do you want to do?"  
"Wanna play never have I ever? We could have Cooper play too." Blaine suggests, smiling at Kurt.  
"Sure.. I've never played before. I mean, we usually play truth or dare." Kurt opens his eyes, and smiles at Blaine. Blaine's smile was so contagious.  
"It's fine. Cooper and I will explain the rules to you. Go to the study, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Blaine gets off his bed, and opens up the door, to find a curious Cooper standing there.  
"Well well well.. Looks like Cooper gets to enjoy a little game of never have I ever with Kurty and Blainers." Cooper laughs darkly, and starts to walk down the hall, towards the study.  
"Should I be scared?" Kurt whispers, walking next to Blaine to the study.  
"Very."

"So, Kurt, the basic rules of this game are, you say something you've never done, it can be innocent, or very naughty. If you have done something another person said, you just take a chip. People usually play this with shots. But you're new to this game." Cooper explains, "I'll go first." They form a circle around the bag of plain Lays chips.  
"Never have I ever, been in a relationship that lasted more than six months." No one eats a chip.  
Blaine's turn was next, "Never have I ever, gotten to more than second base." Cooper eats a chip, after yelling, "GET SOME!" very loudly.  
Kurt didn't know what to say, he was so new to this. "Never have I ever watched porn." Blaine and Cooper both eat a chip, and Cooper has a look of surprise on his face.  
"NEVER? Holy crap balls, what's up with that? I mean, it's hot." Kurt blushes, and his skin feels like it's burning off.  
"It's.. not something I want to watch. I don't want to do that stuff either."  
"Cooper, leave Kurt alone. It's his own choice." Blaine's afraid of what Cooper's going to say next.  
"I mean, NEVER? You don't even know what people look like naked, do you?"  
"Cooper, leave Kurt _ALONE._ You're making him uncomfortable."  
Kurt feels like getting up and leaving, he never feels welcome here. "I'm going to be upstairs. You guys can continue playing, I'm just not very comfortable with this game."  
"Jesus Cooper, you always ruin everything. Wait!" Blaine walks towards his room, where Kurt was.  
"Kurt.. I'm sorry. Do you want to go shopping? My treat." Blaine grabs his wallet, and stuffs it in his pocket.  
"You-you don't have to. I have enough clothes." Kurt tries to refuse, but Blaine will not have any of it.  
"You can never have enough clothes. C'mon. As long as you don't tell me to buy you something that's like, $1,000.00." Blaine jokes, pulling Kurt off his bed, and out the door.  
"Fine. Let's go." Kurt follows Blaine out the door, realizing that they'd have to walk to get to the mall.  
"I figured we could just walk, Cooper won't care." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand, and they walk hand in hand to the mall. "I remember when we're little, we'd always hold hands. Your hands were always so soft."  
"I always moisturized them." Kurt says softly, gripping tighter onto Blaine's hand. "Do you hold hands with Quinn?"

"Her hands aren't as soft." Blaine whispers, smiling.

"Her hands do seem quite rough." Kurt laughs, and his eyes twinkle with happiness. "I've missed you, Blaine."

"I've missed you too." Blaine smiles back, and they stay in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the mall.

"Kurt, what about these?" Blaine holds up a pair of skinny jeans, they had a dark blue wash. "I think they look cool, try them on." Blaine thrusts the pair of jeans into Kurt's hands, not giving Kurt a choice.

A few minutes later, Kurt comes out of the changing room wearing a plain v-neck shirt and the skinny jeans. "I don't like the shirt, but I like the pants. What do you think?" He twirls around, giving Blaine a 360 degree spin.

"What about if you add this scarf, it may look better." Blaine puts a scarf around Kurt's neck.

"A jacket, maybe? What about a cardigan or something? We can go look for one after. Let me change, then we'll go." Kurt closes the door to the changing room, changing back into his normal clothes.

***  
"Thank you, Blaine. You didn't have to buy me new shoes, you know." Kurt smiles,

admiring his new shoes in Blaine's room. "I love them though, thank you times a million."

"You deserved it. Thank you for letting me spoil you. If that makes sense. Cooper's making dinner right now, so, we have some time to kill." Blaine sits next to Kurt. "Why isn't it easy to find stuff to do?"

Kurt thinks for a moment, "Because we're completely different now. I like clothes and hanging out with people like me, you like football and hanging out with the jocks who bully me to death."

Blaine's smile turns into a frown. "If it wasn't for Quinn, nothing would've changed between us."

Kurt closes his eyes, "Blaine.. even if Quinn wasn't here, you'd still be playing Football,

and you'd still be hanging out with those jocks. Even though I may miss you a whole lot, you have new friends." Kurt feels Blaine get off the bed, and heard the creak of a bedside drawer.  
"If you weren't my bestfriend, why would I have all these still?" Blaine shows Kurt a box full of pictures of them, and little things Kurt made him. There were about 10 valentines day cards, all handmade, and the notes they've passed since 6th grade.

"How long..?" Kurt asked, touching and picking up certain things in the box.

"Since 6th grade. That's when we were falling apart, so I made a box to remember you." Blaine sets the box down on the bed, opening his door up and yelling downstairs to see if the food was ready.

"We should go eat. Before Cooper eats everything." Blaine puts the box away, walking

down the stairs.

Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed as Blaine showered. He couldn't starve off his teenage thoughts of Blaine dripping wet, and he was trying to draw his mind away from it. The water turned off in the shower. Blaine must've stumbled over something, because there was a loud crash, and Blaine opened the door connecting his room and the bathroom.  
"Hey Bla-" Kurt was caught off guard by what he saw, Blaine, naked, not covering anything up.  
"Oh. I'm um, I'm um sorry." Blaine turned bright red, and stepped into his boxers. "I forgot you were here, um, it's not like you've never seen it before."  
Kurt snorts, laughing, "We were 3, Blaine. We're 14 now. Stuff has obviously changed. I think you know what I mean by stuff. It was just there and god. I'm sorry."  
Blaine's skin feels like it's on fire, "Yeah, that's what 'stuff' does, it just hangs there. It's okay.. don't worry about it."  
"Can we just forget this ever happened?" Kurt asks, quietly.  
"Please. At least Cooper didn't walk in here, he would've insisted on getting naked too." Blaine laughs, pulling on his pajama pants too.  
"Oh god. A naked Anderson Brothers party? Does that happen often?"  
"Nope. Only when Cooper's a little tipsy." Blaine gets under the covers of his bed, "I'm tired."  
"Okay, let's go to bed then." Kurt goes to turn off Blaine's lights, and gets under the covers of his bed as well, making sure to have a decent amount of space between them.  
"You don't have to be so far away, you know." Blaine tells Kurt, getting close enough to him that Kurt could feel Blaine's breath hot on his neck.  
"Okay." Kurt feels Blaine's arms wrap around him. "It's like when we were little.. I like it."  
Blaine sighs contently. "I've missed being little."  
"I have too."

_Darkness. Darkness was all that surrounded Kurt. And pain. Lots of pain. But mostly darkness. He tried to open his eyes, but it was like there was a heavy weight holding down his eyelids. He couldn't see anything. Just darkness. There was a heavy weight holding down his chest, making it hard to breathe._  
_ He could hear whimpering; his mother's whimpering. "Kurt," she called hoarsely. Kurt tried to answer, be he couldn't. The weight was too heavy._  
_ The weight that was on top of him seemed to shift slightly, and there was a slow, warm, familiar breathing in his ear. He had felt the slow, rhythmic breathing on his ear too many times to count. He had felt it through the cold, long nights, and through the warm, hot and sticky nights. It had comforted him and fell perfectly with his own breaths. The breathing that had once comforted him was now turning into a cold, hard mocking when he finally put a name to itBlaine._  
_ "Blaine!" he tried to call out, but once again, silence. Suddenly, the younger boy was ripped off him, allowing him to open his eyes the slightest. The room was dark. He could see two dark figures huddled in the corner, his parents._  
_ The next thing he knew, there was a ghost of a whisper in his ear. "You're next, lover boy," the voice laughed, evil and sinister. The rough touch that belonged to the equally unpleasant voice lingered for a few seconds before Kurt developed a sharp pain the back of his head._  
_ He didn't know what had just happened. He didn't know where he was or how he got here in the first place. All he knew that everything and everyone he had ever cared for was gone. Right in front of his eyes. The darkness and pain completely overtook him now and the only thing he could do was scream. _

Kurt woke up crying, and shaking. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Usually, he was all alone, which was worse. But, now he was instantly comforted by Blaine's strong arms wrapping around him, calming his nerves. They didn't say anything, and Blaine just whispered, "I got you." over and over, and he put his leg inbetween Kurt's to get as close as possible. "Kurt, what did you dream?"  
"I..I don't know, I couldn't see anything..it was dark and, and," Kurt choked out in between sobs.  
"Sssshhhhhh," Blaine comforted, stroking Kurt's hair out of his face.  
"And..and you were there...and, then you were gone and...my mom and dad were there and just..." Blaine waited for Kurt to continue, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to.  
"It'll be okay. I'm here for you." Blaine rubs Kurt's back soothingly.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asks quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"_I'm scared Blaine. I'm scared to death that you are going to leave me one day. I'm scared that you're going to turn into one of those homophobic idiots and never talk to me again. I couldn't stand to lose you. And I wish we hadn't drifted apart, because I need you, Blaine. I need you more than anyone," _is what he wanted to say. But all he managed to choke out was, "Thanks."  
"Of course," Blaine whispered as they fell back asleep.

"Mhm, hey." Blaine tells Kurt when he wakes up, a dopey smile on his face.  
Kurt opens his eyes, and sees Blaine still cuddled up close to him, but his pajama pants are tighter than they were when he went to bed. "_Crap," _Kurt thinks to himself. "_This would happen here." _He knows Blaine notices. He must notice. Luckily, he doesn't say anything about it until-  
"Hey gays...I mean guys!" Cooper comes bounding in, his hair a mess and his shirt untucked.  
Blaine grunts, peeling himself off of Kurt. "Coop, go away."  
"Whoops! My bad! Didn't realize it was one of _those _nights," he shrugs, glancing down to Kurt's crotch area briefly.  
Blaine picks up a pillow off the bed, launching it at Cooper.  
"Woah! Calm down! I mean, I guess it's understandable because you were lucky enough to get a fraction of my good looks. Anyway, I'll just leave you two alone. Don't eat too much, breakfast will be ready soon," he shuts the door, peeking in at them one last time before heading downstairs.  
"I'm sorry about him. Again," Blaine says, rolling half back onto Kurt.  
"_Shit, Blaine. Are you trying to make it worse?" _Kurt thinks. "It's alright." And, it was alright. Everything was alright when he was with Blaine. As long as Blaine didn't care, which he didn't seem to mind, Kurt didn't care either.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you hang out with that fag, Hummel?" Kurt could hear Puck sneer from where he was standing around the corner. It was nothing he hadn't heard before. The word "fag" had followed and labeled him ever since he came out a year ago. He had grown immune to it. But, something about Blaine actually liking and hanging out with the people who said it, made it just that much more worse.  
"Yeah, he's always prancing around here. I don't see why you have some sort of friendshipwith him," Karofsky laughed, adding a mocking tone to the word "friendship."  
"He's not _that _bad," Kurt hears Blaine say next.  
"Yeah, well I'm sick of him. And I'm sick of you actually talking to him. Nobody's supposed to talk to him. I mean, I guess it was cool and all when we were younger, but now it's just gone too far. Grow up, Anderson. Be a man. And get some from Fabray while you're at it. Anybody would be lucky to have her." Puck's words rang in Kurt's brain, "_Nobody's supposed to talk to him._" Was Kurt nothing more than a walking target for bullies to get out their hurtful words because they were too self conscious about themselves?  
"Yeah, I mean, his faggy germs are probably going to rub off on you. I'm sure he has like a massive gay crush on you. Do you really want to be hanging you with that?" Karofsky questioned.  
"Well, I mean the sun wasn't the only thing that rose the other morning, if you're catching my drift. On his side, I mean. It's probably like his gay hormones working in overdrive," Blaine pointed out as the three of them erupted into obnoxious laughter. Kurt could hear Blaine's warm laughter over the three, and he could tell his heart wasn't really into it. His heart never seemed to be into it when he was with them.  
"Wow, man. You have got to hang with us more often. That is just plain ol' nasty."

Kurt was still stunned when he plopped himself down on his bed later that night. "Gay hormones? Really, Blaine?" he choked out in between the tears that were now streaming down his face. It was sure to be added to the list of insults that were thrown his way everyday. The worst part was, Blaine had stooped to their homophobic level. Kurt thought he knew Blaine a lot better than that.  
Just then, Kurt felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "_Incoming Call: Blaine(:" _it read. "Hah, fat chance, buddy." Kurt said aloud. Within the next hour, Blaine called back three more times. "_What if he's in serious danger?" _Kurt thought. "_What if his dad found him? What if he's dying in a ditch or something?" _The thought of Blaine being in serious danger was the only reason that Kurt answered the phone. Otherwise, he had a feeling his phone would break from all the incoming calls.  
"What?" Kurt's tone was expressionless and hollow.  
"Hey, Kurt? I was just calling to ask if you were alright. You seemed a little off today. What's up?" Blaine asked, and he sounded sincerely concerned.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Hah, why do you think anything would be wrong? I'm perfectly fine," Kurt rambled on, his finger hovering over the "_End Call" _button.  
"Kurt, I know you."  
"Yeah, I thought I knew you too. But, we all make mistakes, don't we?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Sorry, it must be my _gay hormones _working up again? Woops, my bad!"  
There was silence on the other end of the line, and when Blaine finally spoke back up he sounded scared and quiet. "Y-you heard that?"  
"Yeah, I heard that. As well as "the sun wasn't the only thing that rose the other morning"," Kurt snapped, making air quotes with his fingers.  
"Listen Kurt, I'm really so-"  
"Just save it Blaine. Just save your breath," Kurt cut in. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes again. "I wouldn't want you to waste any more time talking to _me."_  
"Kurt, it's not like that."  
"Yes, it's exactly like that Blaine. It's always like that. There's no way around it. If I heard that, who knows what else you say behind my back. So, I'll just let you go so you can go back to talking to all your homophobic idiotic goon friends who take out their own insecurity on other people. Ohhh waiit, I forgot. You _are _one of them now, Blaine. You are. I don't know what happened to you. We used to be the best friends. You used to pretend you were a princess and that I was a prince, remember that? I sure do. I remember how happy it made me feel. And if pretending to be a princess isn't gay, I don't know what is.  
What happened to "_I love you, Kurt. I'll never leave you." _What about that? Does that mean _nothing _to you? Apparently not. I was so dumb. I was so dumb to trust you. I was so dumb to actually think that you cared about me. I was stupid to think that _anybody _would care about someone as useless as me. Have fun with Puck and Karofsky and whoever you share my personal stuff with. I'm sure you'll have a Hell of a lot more fun than you've ever had with me." And with that, Kurt hung up the phone, and collapsed onto his bed in a fit of sobs.

"Mom, can I take Blaine with me to the store, to go get some bananas?" Cooper asks, grabbing his keys from the bowl.  
"Sure, just don't be too long. It's a school night," Maria says from the couch where she was wrapped up in an episode of _Law and Order. _  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on B!" Cooper called up to Blaine in his room.  
Blaine came down the stairs, his eyes red from tears and his hair ungelled from him almost ripping it all out. He didn't know why he had agreed to go to the store to get bananas. He had a feeling that Cooper had other ideas, that he didn't want to know. He just needed something to do to get his mind off of everything.  
"You okay?" Cooper asks as Blaine gets in his car.  
"Do I look okay? I'm a MESS Cooper! He'll never be my friend again, and it's all my fault," he says, banging his head on the glove compartment.  
"Well, this isn't helping your boyfriend plan, is it? Yeah, I read your diary." Cooper smirks.  
"What boyfriend plan?" Blaine asks, looking up at Cooper with big eyes.  
"You know, the one in your diary. That I read. Don't play dumb, Blaine." Cooper tells him, smiling as they pull up to Kurt's house. "Go tell him."  
"It's a _journal_. And I don't know what you're smoking, but I don't have a boyfriend plan. I'm straight."  
"They always say that. Now, I'll be right back once I get the bananas, I'll text you when I'm almost here so that Burt doesn't have a heart attack."  
"I'm staying with you. I'm not going in there."  
"I'm not leaving until you get out of the car."  
"Cooper."  
"Fine, I'll go. You wait here."  
"You aren't." Blaine says as Cooper gets out of the car, and climbs the wall that leads to Kurt's window.  
"What are you doing here, Cooper?" Kurt asks, wearing sweatpants and a white undershirt, "I didn't call you at all, so don't come whoring yourself around here."  
"You called for my favors. If you know what I mean," Cooper smirks, still holding onto the edge of Kurt's window. "I know you can't resist the Andersons."  
"I don't want to talk to you or your brother. Now, leave," Kurt threatens to shut the window on Cooper's hands.  
"Fine, but there's someone else here to see you."  
"Tell him to go away."  
"The Andersons don't give up until they get what they want. That can be interpreted in many ways. And I know what Blaine wants. I do have a room next to him," Cooper dropped down to the ground below Kurt's window.  
"Bye Cooper," Kurt closed the window, huffing in anger.  
"There, your turn," Cooper climbed back into the car.  
"But what if he's changing?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's door to his bathroom closing.  
"If we're lucky," Cooper winked as Blaine slammed the door.  
Blaine watched Cooper drive out of the driveway, waving out the window. "I. Am. Going. To. Murder. Him.," Blaine steamed with anger, walking underneath Kurt's window. He had been here many times before and he remembered that once him and Kurt had climbed into the window pretending they were robbers when they were younger. He heaved himself up the wall, using the tree nearby for support.

Once he got to the top, he successfully climbed into the window, as quietly as possible. He sat down on Kurt's bed, breathing in the familiar scent that was so, _Kurt. _A few minutes later, Kurt came out from the bathroom, and gasped. "What are you doing here Blaine Xavier Anderson?"

"I wanted to apologize. And Cooper made me." Blaine explains, getting up from the bed. "I.. I'm a wreck without you Kurt. You mean the world to me."

Kurt scoffed, and opened up his window, "Just leave, please. If you really wanted me to stay, you wouldn't have said those things behind my back."

Blaine walked towards Kurt, trying to hold back tears. "But.. I wasn't thinking. I'm sure you've said things behind my back. I won't talk to them anymore, if that means I can still have you in my life. I broke up with Quinn for you, what else can I do?"

"You can give me time. And one last hug." Kurt tells Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. "You can cry you know, I mean, it's my fault for being so gay."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt tighter, "You're not that gay, it's just your sexual preference. I miss you."

"I love you." Kurt chokes out, inbetween tears.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine tells him, not being able to let go.

"It's time to go, Blaine."  
"Promise me you'll never say goodbye?"  
"I'll never say goodbye."

"Blaine, it'll be okay." Cooper tells Blaine, who was sobbing in his bed with his head in Cooper's lap.  
"No, it _WON'T_ be okay. Nothing's ever going to be okay. It's all my fault Coop. I just want to die, _DIE_."  
"Blaine. Stop it, because I'm seriously worried about you. And even though mom doesn't know what's going on, it's worrying her too." Cooper says, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.  
"What if I killed myself tonight? What if I did?"  
Cooper lets his tears drop for the first time that night, "Then I'd try my hardest to save you. I'd take you to the hospital to save you."  
"But what if no one was home, Cooper? What if it was just me, home, alone?" Blaine says monotonously.  
"I'll stay home with you for now on."  
"What if I already took the pills?" Blaine asks, sitting up.  
"Did you? Blaine, did you take them?" Cooper shakes Blaine's shoulders, awaiting an answer.  
"Yes. They were the rest of mom's sleeping pills." Blaine wraps his arms around Cooper, "I'll miss you, big brother."  
Cooper quickly picks Blaine up, bringing him to the hospital down the street. Not caring that he was speeding, and just holding Blaine's hand, hoping for him to be safe.  
The hospital was a blur, the only things Cooper remembers hearing was, "Wait here, we need you to fill out these forms", "We're going to have to pump his stomach.", and "He's on 72 hours, but you can come see him if you like."

Blaine wasn't at school for a whole week, and Kurt felt as if it was his fault. Everyday he'd wait by Blaine's locker until the first bell went off. The next Monday, Blaine arrived at school, and Kurt was waiting by his locker with flowers and a stuffed dog. "I'm sorry for everything that happened, Blaine. Here, these are for you, I know it's dumb but, I was really worried. Cooper told me you were sick."  
_Yeah, sick in the head. _Blaine thinks, but doesn't say. "It's fine. Thanks." Blaine puts the vase of flowers in his locker, along with the little stuffed animal. "So are we friends again?"  
Kurt smiles, "Yeah. Friends. I gotta admit, I loved the hug you gave me. It was warm and something I've missed."  
Blaine sighs as he closes his locker, "When I said I loved you I meant it, you know." _Like, really, seriously meant it. _  
Kurt starts to walk down the hall, Blaine following. "I figured, since your eyes were red and puffy and your hair was a mess."  
"Why is that why you think I meant it?" Blaine asks in the classroom, sitting next to Kurt.  
"Because I haven't seen you like that outside of your house for years."  
Blaine looks at Kurt, and his eyes sparkle. "It's because you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."  
"I feel the same, do you want to study, later?" Kurt asks, jotting down the notes on the board.  
"Sure, your house?"

"Kurt, can I tell you something?" Blaine asks, sitting on Kurt's bed, trying to study for their huge history test that was coming up.  
"Yeah, what is it? I could use a break from this stupid as all hell history book." Kurt sits facing Blaine, his eyes looking tired, and hair disheveled.  
Blaine swallows the lump in his throat, and looks to the pictures Kurt had on his nightstand. Him and Kurt. That's all he could see in every picture. "I, I shouldn't.."  
Kurt takes Blaine's hand into his, and slowly caresses it with his thumb. "You're my best friend Blaine, you can tell me anything. Please tell me, I won't judge."  
"I.. You know when I wasn't a school for a week,?" Kurt nods, not saying a word. "I was in the hospital." Before Kurt can open his mouth, Blaine continues. "I tried to kill myself, Kurt. My brother had some sleeping pills lying around on the counter. Since the whole blow out with you, and breaking up with Quinn, and just school in general, I've been so depressed. I guess, well, I did it because I fell in love. With someone, who I shouldn't have." Blaine rests his head in his hands, and starts to let his tears fall. "Coop brought me to the hospital, I chickened out and told him. They had to pump my stomach, and keep me for 72 hours suicide watch."  
Kurt's stunned, Cooper said he was _sick. _"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _anyone_ tell me! I should've been told Blaine, you are my _best friend _you know." He didn't mean for it to come out in that tone, it just did.  
"Because I'm ashamed Kurt. Only you, my mother, and Coop know. Happy? You're one of the two fucking people who know. You should be PLEASED with that. And I'll have you know, that the person I love, well it's you. It's always been you. Always. But you are too in love with that fucking Finn Hudson kid and can't see a damn thing." Blaine stands up, collecting his two books that were sprawled out on Kurt's bed, and puts them in his bag.  
"Do you mean that Blaine?" What Kurt wanted to come out was, _I love you. I love you too. Stay. Just stay in my bed tonight, and keep me warm._  
"No, I just like to play cruel jokes like that for fun. Of course I meant it. Now, I'll leave you alone, so you can jerk off to your fantasies of Finn Hudson, the _star_ quarterback of McKinley High. You know, he calls you a queer in the locker room. If I was him, and knew you had a crush on me, I'd go right for it. I'd date you, and hold your hand in the halls and maybe even kiss you before I have to get to my classes. But we all kn-"  
Kurt's lips are pressing against Blaine's, a fierce kiss. Kurt grapples at the back of Blaine's neck, holding him tighter. At first, Blaine is shocked, but then replies with just as much passion. They break away when absolutely necessary to breathe. "I love you too."

Blaine looks into Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes that are a shade of light green today. "Oh my God. W-what about Finn?"

Kurt moves closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him, smiling down at him. "Blaine, Finn means _nothing _to me. Nothing at all. I don't have _any _feelings for him," Kurt admits.

"R-really?"

"No feelings at all. The only reason I pretended to was so that you wouldn't get weirded

out and think that I had feelings for you. Which I did. Which I do. Which I have for as long as I can remember. I feel _awful_ about you trying to commit suicide. I'll never be able to forgive myself. If I was smart, I would've told you and you wouldn't have done that. I'm such an idiot. I'm so so so sorry, Blaine," Kurt pushed a few stray curls out of Blaine's face, looking away from the beautiful boy in his arms for just a minute.

"Hey, Kurt. It's not your fault. Not at all," Blaine pauses. "I wish that was my first kiss."

"I'm happy it was mine, Blaine. That was perfect." Kurt lies down on his bed, "I can't believe I became that 14 year old who makes out with people."

Blaine lays next to Kurt on the bed. "At least you didn't reach your hand down my pants like Quinn did."

Kurt laughs, turning around to face Blaine, "I can't believe.. are we dating now?"

"I guess, yeah. If you want to, I mean." Blaine smiles, pressing his nose against Kurt's.

"Yeah, yeah I would love that," Kurt smiles too.

"Good. I mean, I'm still trying to figure out who I am, but I do know that I'm in love with you. I mean, I know that I'm probably too young to say that, but yeah."

"Cuddle with me?"

"Mmm, of course." Blaine snuggles close to Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's chest, closing his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep, and Burt was home. He was curious as to why Kurt's door was closed, and why he wasn't opening it when he knocked. _Kid's such a deep sleeper. _Burt thinks.

When Burt opens the door to Kurt's room, the last thing he was expecting was Kurt and Blaine cuddled up, asleep. He shook his head, Kurt knew better than to be with a boy in his room, especially with the door closed.

"Kurt. Wake up." Burt shakes Kurt awake, causing Blaine to wake up as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry , I.. I should go." Blaine moves to get up, but as soon as he reaches the door, Burt stops him.

"No, stay for dinner. There's more than enough anyway." Burt turns to Kurt, who looked absolutely terrified about his dad walking in. "Something wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, getting up. "I'm hungry."

"Well, let's eat then." Burt announces, causing Blaine to run down the stairs, and Burt and Kurt to stay upstairs for a minute.

"What's up Kurt? Why are you, why do you look terrified because I walked in on you two?" Burt questions his son.

Kurt twiddles his thumbs, not wanting to tell him. "It's nothing.. just. I just thought I'd get in trouble for having a boy in my bed. Even though it's only Blaine."

Burt gives a big belly laugh, "Kurt, you really had me thinking that you and Blaine had something going on there! It's Blaine and Blaine's straight. There's nothing to worry about."

"Blaine and I do have something going on though. We're.. don't freak out, okay? But Blaine and I are sort of going out." Kurt smiles at his dad, waiting for a simple response or look back.

"You know the rules Kurt, no closed doors if another boy is in your room. Just remember, you matter." Burt claps his hand down on his shoulder, and walks with Kurt downstairs.

***  
"I told my dad. He knows. I think he's mad. I don't know." Kurt whispers to Blaine as they were driving him home. "I'm sorry."  
Blaine laughs. "It's fine, I'm telling Cooper tonight. And my mom, if she's home. I bet Cooper will be happy." Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand, which was laying palm up between their bodies. "Is this okay?" He intwines his fingers between Kurt's and squeezes their hands.  
"It's fine. Call me tonight, okay?" Kurt squeezes back.  
"Of course." Blaine notices that Burt's pulling up to his house, and lets go of Kurt's hand.  
"See you later, Blaine." Burt says, unlocking the doors in the car.  
"Thanks for dropping me off ." Blaine gets out of the car, waving goodbye to Kurt before heading inside.  
"He's a nice guy, Dad." Kurt tells Burt, looking into his eyes.  
"I don't like the idea of you two dating. Because one, Blaine's straight, and two, you're going to ruin things between you and Blaine." Burt replys, driving back to their house.  
"Dad. Maybe Blaine's.. gay. He used to pretend to be a princess at our tea parties, he wears those dumb fashionable cardigans all the time, and have you seen the jeans he wears? Shouldn't you want me to be happy, Dad? Because I don't think you do."  
Burt sighs, leaning his head back against the seat. "I don't like it, Kurt."  
"Well maybe I don't like you." He mumbles underneath his breath, getting out of the car once they reach the house. "And, if you really cared about Blaine, like you did all those years ago when mother was still here, then you'd actually be proud of us to even say we're dating, and you'd be supportive." Kurt slams the front door of the house, running up to his room, and slamming that door too.

"Hey." Blaine answers the phone, his voice sounding tired.

"Hi."

"Are you in trouble for having the door closed?"

"No. What'd Cooper and your Mom say?"

"I think Cooper yelled get some, and my mom said she'd continue to support my decisions in life, even if she doesn't like them."

"That's good. I miss you. My dad hates you."

"I miss you too. Cooper says hi."

"Tell him to back off of me," Kurt scoffs, "I'm a taken man."

"Hell yeah. You're my man." Blaine smiles, "I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"See you at school." Kurt hangs up, not hearing the simple, 'I love you.' Blaine said at the end.

Kurt and Blaine were talking by Blaine's locker, and Blaine was hanging up a few pictures of Kurt.

"Hey fags. Seems that Hummel has sprinkled his little faggy fairy dust all over you. Are

you two dating now? Should've known, the longer you hang out with one of them, the quicker you become one of them." Karofsky sneers, shoving Blaine against the lockers.

"Karofsky, you need to stop. Hit me all you want, but leave Blaine alone. I'm the one that 'turned him into a fag', correct?" Kurt speaks up, trying to shove Karofsky away from Blaine.

"Ooh, looks like your little boyfriend offered himself to get beat up, might as well take him up on that offer. Not today though, obviously. One day." Karofsky lets go of Blaine and walks away, giving them looks of disgust once more.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt asks, pushing back Blaine's curls.

"Yes, I'm fine," Blaine said, re-adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Suddenly, he took Kurt's

hand, looking into his piercing blue-green eyes. "If they ever lay a finger on you, I want you to tell me. Okay?"  
"Of course," Kurt nodded, fear not even crossing his face.  
"They better not."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Hummel," Karofsky's voice cracked like a whip through the crisp, November day.

Kurt kept his head down, pretending not to hear the unpleasant voice behind him. His pace increased as he hurried to get to Glee club that he had afterschool.

"Hummel, look at us when we're talking to you," Azimo sneered, anger very present in his voice.

"You're only making it harder on yourself," Dave screamed.

Kurt turned on his heels. He wasn't afraid of them. "Making what harder, exactly?"

"The lesson we're going to teach you," Karofsky said, his lip curling upward in

satisfaction. His hands were behind his back, a smug expression on his face.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "A lesson?"

"Yeah, Hummel, do you remember that promise we made you a few years ago?" Azimo asked, as he and Dave stepped closer to Kurt who had his arms crossed across his chest.

"The promise to try to dress like actual human beings who own more than one jacket?" Kurt asked, cooly.

"Snarky remarks will get you nowhere," Dave smiled evilly. He was now only inches away from Kurt.

"Neither will acting like a neanderthal."

"Ooh, you think you're so funny. But you wanna know what will be even funnier? When you're on the ground sobbing. Yelling for your faggy boyfriend who is too sick to come to school today," Dave smirked, revealing what was behind his back- a shiny, silver crow-bar.

"Maybe this'll teach you to not turn our main guys into fags like yourself."

"I didn't 'turn him into a fag,'" Kurt replied, backing up, making air quotes with his fingers. "Beat me up, go ahead. But a fancy little crowbar won't stop me from being who I am. I promise you I'll never change. This is me and-" WHAM. Azimo's fist collided with Kurt's face. "What the Hell is your-"

But, Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because Karofsky had hit him in the stomach with the crowbar, sending Kurt crumpling to the ground in pain.

"Maybe you'll think twice before turning our friends gay, Hummel," Karofsky sneered, hitting Kurt on the head with the crowbar. Kurt heard his tormenter's brutal laughs as he closed his eyes and the darkness consumed him.

When Kurt regained consciousness, it was dark out. He tried to get up off the ground, but he couldn't move. He hurt everywhere. He could barely open his eyes or think about what to do.

He scrambled to find his phone which was laying on the ground a few feet from him. After practically crawling over to it, he dialed the most familiar number to him, with shaking fingers. The same number he had dialed countless times. His and Blaine's smiling faces lit up on his screen as the phone rang on the other line.

Blaine answered on the second ring. "Hey baby, sorry I wasn't-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted him. He could hear the pain and tears in his voice and he was sure Blaine could too.

"Oh my God Kurt are you okay?" Little did Blaine know just how far from "okay" Kurt was.

"No. Blaine, please help," Kurt pleaded, wincing in pain as he tried to stand up, but failed.

"Where are you? What happened?" Blaine demanded, his heart racing.

"I'm at school. In the parking lot. I'll explain when you get here. Just please, hurry," Kurt couldn't even open his eyes, it hurt too much. His head felt like it had been split in two, and he could feel the warm blood streaming from different places on his body.

"I'm already on my way. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Blaine asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, absolutely. Have Cooper drive you so I can sit with you in the back. Please, Blaine," Kurt asked, biting back his lip in order to scream from the excruciating pain that was filling every cell of his body.

"I'm one step ahead of you. It's going to be okay, Kurt. You're going to be okay. I'll be there soon. I'm going to stay on the phone with you while we drive over, okay?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could hear car doors slamming on the other side of the line.

"Okay," Kurt nodded. He barely could hear Blaine on the other end of the line instructing Cooper over the massive throbbing in his head. "Come quick, Blaine," Kurt whispered, letting more and more tears stream down his face.

"KURT!" Kurt opened his eyes slightly to see his boyfriend running full speed at him. "Oh my God Kurt. Oh my God," he repeated over and over, kneeling down next to the shaking boy.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, latching himself onto Blaine's sweater.

"Sssh, come here," Blaine picked Kurt up in his arms, being careful of his many injuries. He carried him over to the car which Cooper was sitting in, waiting for them. "Hold the snarky remarks, Cooper," Blaine grunted, placing Kurt gently in the back seat. He climbed in the back with him, letting Kurt's head rest on his lap. "Cooper's going to take you to the hospital, okay?" Blaine asked gently, wiping the blood off of Kurt's head with his sleeve.

Kurt nodded slowly, "okay."

They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Blaine finally spoke up again. "Who did this?"

"Does it even need an explanation?" Kurt asked, shutting his eyes tight.

Blaine went rigid. "I'm going to kill them. I am going to kill them. Each and every one of them."

"That doesn't look good on a record, bud," Cooper commented.

"Shut up, Cooper. I don't care. I am going to kill them," Blaine half screamed, steaming with anger.

"Blaine, please stop yelling," Kurt pleaded.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the head. "I am going to kill them," he repeated once again.

"Blaine, no. Just leave them alone. They're not worth our time."

"Sorry. I just can't stand the idea of anyone wanting to hurt you. You don't deserve to be hurt. You deserve the best out of life. Not this."

"Well sometimes bad things happen to good people, Blaine. Just like you with your Da-...well anyway," Kurt said sadly, reaching up to touch Blaine's face lightly. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Kurt. I just want you to be safe and happy. You deserve it. I just wish I could keep you safe and.." Blaine finished lamely, grasping onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt gave a watery smile, "I love you Blaine. You were out today, you're sick. Don't worry about me, okay? Worry about yourself and your health."

Cooper spoke up from the front seat, "You guys need to stop being so sweet, it's sickening." That made Kurt laugh, he laughed and his face brightened up. "Everything will be okay Kurt, trust me. And I'll make them put you into Carol's care. Carol's a nurse there, very sweet and motherly. She took care of Blaine when he was there, and she loves to talk too. You won't ever be lonely."

"Thank you, Cooper. Just be quiet though, you talking isn't going to help his throbbing head."

"Mr. Hummel, there's someone here to see you," the doctor said, gently. Kurt snapped his eyes open. He could only hope it would be-

"Blaine!" He cried hoarsely, once his boyfriend stepped into the room, flowers in his hand. They were forget-me-nots, his favorite.

"Hey sweetie," Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt on the cheek and handing him the flowers

before bringing a chair over to next to Kurt's bed and settling into it.  
"I missed you," Kurt said, lacing his and Blaine's hands together.  
"I missed you too," Blaine half smiled.  
"But, it's okay. I'll be okay. The doctor said that I have a mild concussion that should go away soon, and a broken arm. Hence the cast," Kurt gestured to his left arm that was laying across his chest in a sling.  
"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry. So so sorry. If I had been strong enough to face them, you wouldn't be here, hurt. I'm so so sorry."  
"Blaine, it's not your fault. I accept your apology, though," Kurt smiled, bringing Blaine's hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles lightly.  
"I..yes, it is Kurt. I'll never be able to forgive myself."  
"But, I forgive you."  
"I..I can't do this," Blaine dropped Kurt's hand quite forcefully, slumping back against the chair, closing his eyes.  
"Can't do what?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.  
"Can't do this. Can't do _us."_  
"Are you..are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked, flabbergasted.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am. Just know that it's nothing you did. I know they always say that, but it's true. It's me. I'm a dumb idiot who doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone a million times better than me. You deserve the best. Which isn't me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I did this to you," Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes.  
"I can't believe this," Kurt shook his head, looking disappointed. "You're letting them win, Blaine. They're tearing us apart; which was their goal. If we go our separate ways, they will get what they want. You'll just go back to being one of them."  
"Yeah? Well, I don't care. If anything, I'm glad. At least someone will be happy."  
"So, you'd rather them be happy than me?"  
"That's not what I meant. I just mean that I won't ruin another person's life."  
"You didn't ruin my life, Blaine," Kurt said quietly.  
"And I'm not as strong as you are. You are the strongest person I've ever met, Kurt. You go through Hell and back everyday, and you still manage to come out with a smile. But, I'm not like you. I can't be that strong. What they say _hurts. _What they do _hurts." _  
"I smile because I have a reason to. I have someone who makes everything worth it."  
"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I should leave before I make everything else worse," Blaine said regretfully, picking up his jacket, striding over to the door.  
"So, that's it? You're just going to leave? Just like that? But, I love you, Blaine. I love you more than anything or anybody," Kurt pleaded.  
"Well sometimes love isn't enough, Kurt. I'm sorry" Blaine said, leaving the room, closing the door, leaving Kurt in silence.  
"Then nothing's enough," Kurt whispered, collapsing against the bed, as his heart broke in two.  
***

"I told them not to let you in," Kurt grunted once he saw who had just entered his hospital room. He was sitting on the window ledge, looking out the window at a family who were walking in. They looked happy; like they had received some good news. Something Kurt hadn't received in a week. Unless you count the news that he'd be released soon. But that didn't matter to him. It would just mean he would have to return to school and face the painful walking memory every day.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Blaine said, sitting cautiously on the chair next to Kurt.  
"In which aspect?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the pain in his voice.  
"The physical," Blaine answered, looking like that wasn't the answer he really wanted to give.  
"They said that I would be released within the next few days. I'll be in this cast for a while, but there's no brain damage." _Not physically anyway, _Kurt thought, never tearing his gaze from the window.  
"That's good," Blaine said, but Kurt could tell his heart wasn't into it.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kurt finally spoke up again. "Was it easy?" Kurt blurted out.  
"Was what easy?" Blaine asked, knitting his eyebrows together.  
"Saying all those cute things. Acting like you loved me. And then just leaving me after two years, and our whole life of friendship. Leaving me like I was nothing?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking.  
"I didn't leave you like you were nothing. I left you because I was putting you in danger. I did what was best for us."  
"Yeah, because a broken heart as well as an arm are _so_ much better," Kurt said sarcastically.  
"Please don't bring this up," Blaine pleaded.  
"No, Blaine! I can't not bring it up! Not when I think about it every waking second. Not when I can't stop blaming myself for it. Not when everything is falling down around me!" Kurt could feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at Blaine "Just answer the question."  
"Was it easy? Of course it wasn't easy. It was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do."  
"Nobody said you _had _to."  
"I did."

"You know, if you didn't want to be with me, you could've just told me."

"I did want to be with you," Blaine admitted. "I _do _want to be with you."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I couldn't live with myself knowing that I did this to you. Not directly, but if it

wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this hospital room right now."

"You weren't the one that beat me up."

"But they beat you up _because _of me."

"So, has it made it better? Putting me through this? Putting you through this? I can tell

you're upset, Blaine. I can. I know you."

"In some ways it has. In some ways it's better. Because I know that you won't be in pain anymore because of me. But in the end, it's worse than anything I've ever had to go through. And it's all my fault."

"A broken bone heals faster than a broken heart," Kurt pointed out.

"It's the worst mistake I've ever made, Kurt," Blaine stood up abruptly, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Then change it."

"Change it?"

"Yeah, take it back. Take _me _back."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, like he was going to do just as he said, but he turned on his heels and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Kurt. You're better off without me."

"But I want you. Only you. I _need _you, Blaine," Kurt said so quietly, he wasn't sure if even Blaine heard it.

"I'll...I'll see you around, Kurt. Bye," Blaine said, closing the door behind him.

"Forever," Kurt whispered as the tears started to slowly stream down his face.

"Unless you are here to tell me I've won the lottery or something, I don't want to see you right now. Sorry, but it will make things worse," Kurt snapped at Blaine who was standing on his porch.  
Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Can I..can I come in?"  
Kurt pondered it for a moment, then finally decided that things couldn't possibly get any worse than they were now. He had already gone through countless boxes of tissues and his collection of sad movies..and that was a lot. "Sure, why not?" He opened the door for Blaine to enter, hoping against hope that he wouldn't walk out single. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Kurt asked, formally. It was weird being so formal with Blaine. Even with their blow out.  
Blaine must have sensed it too, because he laughed slightly. "No, it's okay," he and Kurt settled down onto the couch, quite a bit of distance in between them.  
"So?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"I've been thinking and well," Blaine's face seemed to relax a little. "You were right. About everything. I was just so upset and I took that you on you. I'm so sorry."  
"Please stop apologizing."  
"Sorry. Woops. Anyways, even though it's more painful to stay, I have to. I can't leave you, Kurt. There's no way I can. I don't know how I ever convinced myself that I could." The next thing he knew, Kurt had pounced on him, sealing his lips over Blaine's. "How are you always right?" Blaine asked in between kisses.  
"Good looks aren't all that I have, Anderson," Kurt smirked, pushing Blaine down, so he was on top of him.  
"Kurt, you're going to hurt yourself. You still have the cast," Blaine pointed out, but smiled as well.  
Kurt bit back his lip, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I would say "_don't worry, we won't go any farther_ _than this!",_ but the next thing we know, all our clothes are in a big, sweaty pile on the floor. And I'm not ready for that. Not yet, at least," Kurt climbed off of his boyfriend, laying down on the couch next to him, their faces inches apart.  
"Neither am I. One day, though," Blaine smiled, pushing Kurt's hair out if his face. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Kurt said, confidently.

"Hey Kurt, I-" Burt stopped mid-sentence when he realized that Kurt wasn't the only one in the living room. His son and Blaine were curled up in each other, probably not even paying attention to the fashion show that was blaring from the television; or anything else for that matter. "I thought you two broke up."  
"We did, dad. But now, as you can see we're back together. And I've never been happier." Kurt smiled, never taking his eyes off of Blaine's  
Burt had to smile at that too. "I'm glad. I'm glad things worked out. I'll let you two have some alone time." He leaves the room, not being able to stop smiling at how happy they were.  
"I love you." He hears Kurt whisper, and looking through the doorway, sees Kurt holding Blaine's hand.  
"I love you too." Blaine whispers sweetly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. "I can't wait until we're ready, y'know, to go farther then we've gone before."

"Soon. I'm tired now. Do you want to come up to my room? I'm just going to take a nap.." Kurt trailed off, yawning.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Blaine answers quickly, getting up off the couch and helping Kurt up too. He led Kurt up the stairs by his hand, and then they climbed under the covers.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, settling into his arms.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm scared to go farther. I mean, I want to. I"m just scared. I have no experience what-so-ever and what if I do something wrong and.." Kurt trailed off.

"Trust me, I'm an expert. Been practicing for years with my purple friend." Blaine waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"I.. I uh. I want to top. If that's okay." Kurt blushes, drawing little swirls on Blaine's chest with his finger.

"Of course it's okay! I'm fine with what you want." Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's head. "You can take a nap, I'll still be here when you wake up."

Kurt closed his eyes, and drifts into a light sleep, waking up a few hours later. Blaine was absent from the bed, but the sound of water running in the bathroom alerted him that Blaine was still here.

Blaine must've been taking a shower,and his dad was going to let him spend the night.

Kurt walks down the stairs, the smell of hot food beckoning him. "Hey dad."

"Blaine's spending the night, if that's okay. I mean, I'm sure it's okay with you. He has to sleep on the couch in your room though, and I will be checking in on you two." Burt says sternly, even pointing his finger.

"Have you been taking lessons from Cooper or something? I swear to god if that kid points his finger one more time, we'll have to cut it off." Kurt laughs, noticing Blaine walking down the stairs, his curls wet and matted, and a few water stains on his shirt. "Hey."

Blaine takes the seat next to Kurt, holding his good hand. "Hi. I hope you don't mind that I took a shower, I thought you wouldn't get up yet."

"It's fine, you're here now, that's all that matters. And you get to spend the night. Andddd, eat Carol's delicious food." Kurt smiles, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Carol was Kurt's stepmom, making Finn his stepbrother. "Awh thanks sweetheart, but it's not as good as the food you can make."

Kurt blushes, "I've had a ton of practice." Blaine looks eagerly at the food in front of him, his plate had some sort of chicken, potatoes, and green beans. "The chicken's grilled, there's a citrus-y sauce on it. It's good, don't worry sweetie."

Blaine and Kurt eat in silence, only answering when someone asked either of them a question, but they were all too hung up in Finn's stories to even notice them. "It's really good, but I bet yours is the best." Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, smiling.

"Hardly." Kurt got up from the table, and cleaned off both their plates.


	9. Chapter 9

"Guess whoooo?" Blaine sang, covering Kurt's eyes from behind.  
Kurt laughed, continuing to put his books in his locker despite the human blindfold. "Well, I hope it's my gorgeous boyfriend, otherwise, I'm going to be really creeped out."  
"Taa-daa!" Blaine laughed as well, leaning up against the cool lockers to face Kurt.  
"Plans for tonight?"  
"Not unless you count hanging out with Cooper. Doesn't that sound like a fun Friday night?" Blaine asked, sarcasm very heavy in his voice.  
"I must admit, I am very jealous," Kurt smirked.  
"What about you?" Blaine asked, hoping Kurt was free as well.  
"I get to go get this thing off," Kurt gestured to his cast.  
"Good. I like holding both your soft hands without a cast in the way," Blaine said, smiling.  
Kurt smiled as well, "I'm glad too. It's tricky to make stuff look good with this handicap."  
"But, you make anything look good," Blaine pointed out.  
"You're so cheesy," Kurt laughed, sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
"You love me."  
"I do."  
"How about this. How about I pick you up for your doctor's appointment and then we go out to eat," Blaine suggested.  
"Sounds wonderful," Kurt agreed, kissing Blaine on the cheek before they turned to walk down the hall hand in hand.

**  
Kurt was getting annoyed. And fast. And it was never a good thing when Kurt Hummel was annoyed.  
He tried to ignore it by bringing his knees up to his chest and leaning into Blaine, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, breathing in his scent.  
"Just ignore her, sweetie," Blaine whispered to him, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.  
Kurt tried to do as he asked, but his eyes kept snapping open to HER. Her and the disapproving look she was shooting them from across the hospital waiting room.  
Kurt was just about to say something, but the plump woman with the curly brown hair beat him to it. "Excuse me, but can you two not?" She asked with forced politeness.  
"Not what, exactly?" Kurt asked, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
"Not look at each other with googley eyes and practically make out in the chair," she gestured to where Kurt and Blaine were tangled together. "We're in public."  
Kurt shot up from his chair, placing his hands on his hips. "As we're well aware," he tried keeping his cool, not wanting to cause a scene.  
"Then stop. Nobody wants to see you two do that."  
"I'm sorry but we don't need your permission to be happy. Even if it is in public," Kurt snapped, his attitude returning. "If we were a straight couple, you'd have no problem."  
"Because they're not abominations."  
Kurt pursed his lips, "do you see this cast? How do you think I got this? Due to a HOMOPHOBIC attack. And who wants to be attacked almost every single day and not be able to be with the people I love in public without people like you disrupting us? Why would anyone chose that?  
Yes, I chose to be with my BOYFRIEND, but I did not chose to fall in love with him. I didn't chose it anymore than I chose to be gay. Anymore than President Barack Obama chose to be black." Kurt finished, his heart racing.  
The woman looked slightly taken aback, and replied with an uneven voice. "Have fun burning in Hell, then."  
Kurt almost laughed. "I'd rather burn in Hell with him, than live on this planet without him. Have a nice day," Kurt said with a fake smile, sitting back down next to Blaine.  
The woman rolled her eyes, "Good. We don't need you," she said almost to herself. Luckily, she was called in by the doctor before it could escalate much farther.  
Not soon after, a woman in her late 20s with a warm smile approached the two boys. "Don't listen to her. I think you two are adorable. I take it you're Kurt Hummel?"  
"Right this way. He can come too," she smiled, gesturing to Blaine. "We'll have this cast off in no time."

"I never forgot to tell you how amazing you were back there," Blaine smirked, once they took their seats at Breadstix.  
Kurt smirked as well. "She deserved it."  
"It was hot."  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, a smug expression on his face. "I'm glad," he laughed, looking through the menu even though he had been her so many times that he could probably recite the menu backwards.  
"Kurt, did you really mean it? That you'd rather burn in Hell with me than live on this planet without me?"  
"Of course. Because living on this planet without you would be more Hell than actually being there."  
Blaine half smiled, "You're not going to burn in Hell. Don't listen to her."  
"Blaine, you know I don't believe in that stuff."  
Blaine shrugged, "I know. But if you did."  
"Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" Kurt spat out all in one breath.  
"I-yeah. Yeah of course," Blaine titled his head a little in confusion. Why did Kurt look uneasy? Almost nervous? They had spent the night together countless times.  
"It's just that..my dad and Carole are out of town on some business trip and I was supposed to be with Finn but he bailed on me and is spending the night with Rachel. And I don't want to be alone. I'm scared to stay alone," Kurt bit his lip, looking down at the table.  
Blaine leaned over the table, picking Kurt's chin up with his fingers. "Hey, look at me. Of course I'll stay with you tonight. You don't ever have to ask, okay?"  
"Okay," Kurt smiled simply, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips. They were still taking it slow on showing public affection but Kurt wanted the whole world to know that Blaine was all his; even if encounters like the one at the hospital occurred.  
"And we can pick up a few movies on the way home. I love movie nights with you," Blaine smiled, folding his hands on the table.  
Secretly, Kurt was hoping they'd do something else, but he didn't tell this to Blaine. Not yet, at least. _After the movies_, Kurt reminded himself. "Why are you being so sweet to me?"  
Blaine tilted his head, "Do I need a reason?"  
"No..no, I guess not. It's just that before we were together, and wow, it's been more than two years. But before that nobody was ever this nice to me. I don't feel like I deserve it," Kurt said quietly, his voice uneven.  
Blaine smiled sadly, reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of Kurt's. "You deserve the best of everything. I've told you that, Kurt. And I know that you have a very low image of yourself and I wish more than anything that I could change that, but just know that I think you deserve the best. And I'll do everything in my power to give it to you."  
"Just being able to call you mine is more than I could ever ask for. I'll never understand how I got so lucky."  
"It's not luck. It's fate." Blaine smiled the signature Anderson smile that melted Kurt's heart every time. They spent the rest of the dinner in a similar fashion, passing sweet nothings back and forth, both happy as could be.

As Kurt and Blaine both found out, after the second movie, their "movie date" quickly turned into a make out session on the couch.  
Kurt smiled down at Blaine from where he was on top of him, straddling his waist. They didn't say anything for a long time, they just kept quiet enjoying each other's presence. They kissed silently, their lips moving in perfect union with each other.  
It was rare that they were alone and could do whatever they wanted without fear of getting caught and they intended to make the best of it. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's back and they were moving farther and farther down until they were dangerously close to-  
"Blaine, I'm ready," Kurt pulled away abruptly, breathing heavily.  
"Oh-okay," Blaine nodded, swallowing thickly.  
"Come on," Kurt winked, climbing off of Blaine and extending his hand for him. They hurried up to Kurt's room where they collapsed on the bed, both hard.  
Kurt rolled them over so that he was on top, staring down into his boyfriend's golden brown eyes, the eye color barely visible due to how dilated his pupils were. "Let's go slow, make it count."  
"Of course. I want our first time to be as special as possible," Blaine captured Kurt's mouth in a kiss.  
Kurt nodded, slowly starting to unbutton Blaine's shirt, kissing each patch of newly exposed skin. He threw Blaine's shirt off the bed, not caring where it landed. Kurt's hands were shaking by the time he made it to the button of Blaine's pants. cbe.  
"Wait, Kurt. Let me take off your shirt," Blaine breathed heavily.  
Kurt nodded, sitting up slightly to let Blaine slip his shirt up and over his head. He laughed slightly noticing the contrast between the tone of their chests that were pressed up against each other.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Blaine asked, running his hands softly over Kurt's chest.  
"Quite a few times actually. I don't see it, but thank you," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine purposefully.  
"I wish you could see it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Blaine said against Kurt's lips.  
Kurt hummed against his boyfriend's lips distracting him as he fumbled with the button on his jeans, finally slipping them off. "I think we both know who the beautiful one is."  
"Yes, and I'm taking off his pants right now," Blaine laughed as he did just that, throwing them off the bed as well as all their other clothes.  
"Mm, Blaine kiss me," Kurt pleaded and Blaine sat up slightly with Kurt still straddling his waist, kissing him on the mouth, sliding his tongue in slightly. "You ready?"  
"I'm always ready with you."  
Kurt winked, leaning over to his bedside table, pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer, along with a condom. They both removed their own underwear and eagerly drank each other in. "I know we've seen each other like this before, but oh my God Blaine, you are GORGEOUS," Kurt gaped, taking his in his boyfriend's naked body.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth. About you of course," Blaine smiled, lying down and watching Kurt lube up his fingers.  
"This is going to hurt. Tell me if it's too much," Kurt swallowed, placing his finger at the edge of Blaine's entrance.  
Blaine nodded, as Kurt slid one finger in, eliciting a low moan from Blaine. He slid in another and then a third, scissoring them on every third thrust of his fingers until Blaine was properly stretched out.  
Kurt fumbled with opening the condom, and Blaine helped him roll it on, their fingers fumbling in an effort to hurry up.  
Kurt lubed up his cock then shifted so it was touching the entrance of Blaine's hole. "Ready?" he asked once again, placing his hands on Blaine's pecs.  
"Yes, please Kurt," Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt thrusted in and then back out again, with slow but sure movements. He only sped up his thrusts as Blaine directed, his blue-green eyes never leaving Blaine's golden brown orbs.  
The soft moans and their names being said was the only noise in the room, along with the slapping of skin.  
"Blaine, I'm gonna-" Kurt started, but he didn't need to finish his sentence for Blaine to understand what he meant. They both came in one glorious moment, moaning each other's names as they came down from the orgasm.  
Kurt took off the condom, tying it and threw it in the trash. He grabbed a kleenex from his bedside table and cleaned Blaine off, along with himself.  
They shifted so that they were under the covers, their chests rising and falling in a rhythmic motion. Their breathing finally even. "I love you so much Blaine," Kurt sighed, tangling his hands in Blaine's chest hair, feeling his heart beat.  
"I love you too Kurt. Always have. Always will," Blaine locked his eyes on Kurt's, keeping his arms around him tight.  
"Be mine forever?" Kurt asked sweetly, pressing their foreheads together.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." This was the first time that they had vocalized that they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives and both of them had never been so sure of anything.  
"Thank you for sharing this experience with me. It's everything I imagined and more," Kurt smiled.  
"Me too Kurt, me too." And they drifted off into sleep, brilliant smiles still plastered on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

"More pictures! More pictures!" Jacob Hummel-Anderson demanded picking up the next picture album and handing it to his dad.  
"No, it's okay," Kurt said half-heartedly said from where he was on the other side of his husband, cuddled up to his side.  
"Oh, stop. You're adorable," Blaine took the picture album from his son, opening up to the first page.  
Kurt wrinkled his nose up in protest, "Oh no, not the tea party days."  
"This is when we were about your age, Jacob," Blaine explained.  
There was a picture of Kurt and Blaine around five or six out on the lawn of Kurt's old-now Burt and Carole's house. They had on white button down shirts and black bowties and had their arms around each other. They were standing on a picnic blanket that had a tea set on it.  
"Oh my God. Hey look Blaine, it was before your hair gel days!" Kurt laughed, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.  
"Hey, I don't have any hair gel in now," Blaine countered.  
"You did earlier. But somehow it mysteriously came out. We both know why that is. But I don't think I need to say it out loud," Kurt laughed.  
"Anyway," Blaine coughed, blushing. "Look, it's when we went to Disney World the summer before college!"  
There were many pictures of their trip to Disney World including them on various rides and restaurants.  
"Ooh, can we go to Disney World one day?" Jacob pleaded, excitement filling up his eyes that were an undetermined color like Kurt's.  
"Of course. Your father couldn't have a child without bringing them to Disney World at least once," Kurt laughed, kissing Jacob on his similar hair.  
"Wow, you guys have been together for like...ever! Forever!" Jacob noticed as they looked at more and more pictures.  
"We have. And I've loved every minute of it," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek letting his lips linger for a few moments.  
"Ugh, you two are two sweet. You're going to make me sick," Alyssa said from the other side of the room where she was busy texting away, but she was smiling too. She was biologically Blaine's so she had his curly black hair and deep golden eyes.  
Kurt smiled as well. He never thought he'd be so happy.  
"Pappy, I tired," Jacob yawned, curling up into Kurt. "Can I sleep with you?"  
"Oh no you don't! He's my man!" Blaine jumped up from the couch. "Now you have to face the tickle monster!" He swooped down on his son who started giggling even before he started tickling him.  
"No Daddy no!" Jacob laughed trying to escape Blaine.  
"Time to say goodnight," Blaine picked Jacob up in his arms.  
"Night Pappy, night 'lyssa," the squealing boy said.  
"Come on," Blaine laughed also, disappearing down the hall that lead to all the bedrooms.  
"Your father's a goofball," Kurt laughed, plopping down on the couch next to his daughter.  
"Tell me something I don't know," Alyssa smiled, putting her phone down.  
"You've been quiet tonight. What's up?" Kurt asked, turning into his daughter.  
"I..okay, well speaking of relationships, you'll never guess who asked me out today."  
Kurt gasped. "It wasn't!"  
Alyssa nodded, "It was."  
"Mark?" Kurt's jaw dropped.  
"This Friday night. At the movies."  
"Oh my God Alyssa! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt threw his arms around his daughter.  
"Thanks pap."

"So, Alyssa is going on her first date on Friday," Kurt told Blaine that night once he joined him on the patio.  
"Are we really that old?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, kissing his neck lightly.  
"We are," Kurt laughed. "This is what I wanted. Was to grow old with you."  
"Mm, glad I could make that happen for you."  
"Life is perfect. I have two perfect children, a perfect husband, a perfect house, a perfect job."  
"I love you, Kurt," Blaine sighed, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.  
"I love you too. So much."  
They eventually made themselves back inside and into their bed and to sleep. And all was well at the Hummel-Anderson household.


End file.
